The Year Of The Dog Party
by TheShamanMaster
Summary: It's the Year Of The Dog, and Tsunade has planned a party. But with surprising results. NaruSaku with sided ShikaIno, KibaHina. [COMPLETED!][Omake is up!]
1. Plans

**The Year Of The Dog Party**

**Sypnosis: **It's the Year Of The Dog, and Tsunade has planned a huge celebration party. But has suprising results...NaruSaku

**Rating: **T (Moderate Language, Some Romance)

**A/N: **Have you seen the Eps 166-167 of the anime? Pakkun at the start says about the year of the dog? Thats where I got my idea from! And also that new ending scene where you see all the characters wearing dog outfits? That also inspired me, Sakura looks especially hot in a dog outfit. Also, I'm making this based after the Manga Timeskip, so I will include Yamato here, but not Sai or Sasuke! Sorry all you Sai & Sasuke fans!****

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Plans 

"WHAT THE HELL?"

That was the response by several of the Konoha Ninja in the Gondaime's Office. Tsunade had announced that since the Year Of The Dog, there was going to be a celebration party at the Konoha Grand Hall in the Village.

"But...But...Oba-chan.." Was the response from Naruto.

Tsunade got a bit angry at this. "Don't argue with me! This is going to be the Fire Countries biggest event of the year! I do NOT want this ruined!"

Naruto swallowed hard. _Remember...its just a party...what could go wrong?_ he thought.

Tsunade opened a drawer from her desk, and pulled out a board with a checklist. "Okay, here is what I need you to do..." Naruto felt kind stupid at this point, he had a feeling that he was the one who was gonna mess things up.

"Alright! Tenten. You, Kurenai and Anko will be in charge of decorating! Get the best kind avaliable!" Tsunade said marking it off her list. Tenten just nodded.

Tsunade turned her head to Hyuuga Hinata. "Hinata! You and Shizune will be in charge of food! Also get some of the best chefs in the village! From what I've heard from your father and Naruto, you are a fabulous cook!" Hinata looked Naruto at this point, and blushed a deep shade of crimson. Naruto looked confused as usual. _That girl...always with the looks at me and the blushing..._Naruto sighed.

The Gondaime looked at her list. "Neji, and Lee! You'll both be in charge of music! Make sure you bring music for everyone's different tastes!"

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" They responded together.

Tsunade looked to see what was next. "Shikamaru! You and Asuma are in charge of sercurity for this event! If they don't look like Konoha citizens, don't let them in! Also, Kakashi will be helping you with this!"

Shikamaru just looked at her and mumbled "Man, this is gonna be troublesome..."

"And lastly" Tsunade continued "This will be a costume party also, so I want everyone to be in costume for this event! The party will be in 3 days time! You are all dismissed."

Naruto and the others left the Hokage's office, and went there own ways to start preparing for the event. As Naruto walked down the street, he was thinking of what kind of outfit he could have. Maybe something cool or funny...he thought. But he then could think about the embrassment if he had a stupid costume...He continued to think about it, and decided to have a bowl of ramen. He approached the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

"What will it be, Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"Miso Pork Ramen. Extra meat" Naruto replied blankly. Teuchi just nodded and served Naruto his food. He was about to tuck in, when he was greated by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Naruto. Can I join you?"

Naruto looked up. It was Yamato. "Yamato-taichou! Yeah, sure."

Yamato sat down, but he didn't order anything. "So, I heard about this big party in a few days. I can't wait."

The blonde ninja slurped some noodles from the bowl. "Yeah, it's gonna be great! You'll have a chance to meet everyone! And you'll have a good time also."

The ANBU elite rested his chin in his hand, "Yeah, I guess so." He said looking blank.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, taichou?"

Yamato sighed. "Well, its just that I've been in Konoha all these years, and I've only ever met Tsunade-sama and my fellow ANBU officers. I never got to meet the Third, or anyone else. But I'm really dying to meet Hatake Kakashi. I've heard about his legacy as the famous copy-ninja, and his Sharingan."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, Kakashi-sensei is a really great ninja. But he's never said why he is always late for missions. That pisses me off!"

Yamato just laughed. "I guess he has his reasons." He got up, and looked at the sky. "Naruto..." He said in a very distant tone.

The Kyuubi container gave a hard look at the ANBU Captain. "Yeah..." He replied.

"This Uchiha Sasuke. The guy who went to Orochimaru, was he a great ninja? I mean, I know he's one of the Uchiha Clan, but was he really that great?"

Naruto looked blankly. "Yeah. He was. Until I found out about his goal to kill his brother...And well, I just didn't get it. He threw everything away, just to gain power. But Orochimaru's just using him..."

Yamato looked at Naruto in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. He sighed. "I see" He continued. "Anyway, I better go. I'll see ya later."

And with that, Yamato jumped up onto the roofs of the buildings, and ran away into the distance.

_Now what was that about..._Naruto thought, _I thought Kakashi-sensei was weird, but this guy even beats him on that!_

The young ninja finished his meal, and headed for his apartment. He layed down on his bed thinking. _I wonder what Sakura-chan's going to wear.._he wondered with a small grin on his face. He imagined Sakura in a sexy outfit, which showed off her curvy body. This was interrupted by smacking himself on the head.

"Ah, CRAP! Why did I start thinking that for? I've been hanging around Ero-sennin for too long! His pervertedness is starting to rub off on me. But still she would look good." Naruto covered his mouth with his hands, thinking if anyone had heard him or read his mind, he would be dead.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm gonna regret thinking about that! _He looked around his room, until an idea had sparked him. He was gonna have fun at party, but he was gonna do something that would freak everyone out...

To Be Continued...


	2. Music & Mayhem

The Year Of The Dog Party

"Blah"-talking

"_blah"-thoughts_

_blah-scene change (without speech marks)_

_A/N: I'm sorry, I hardly know anything about playing guitars or drums, so if I've done something wrong, PLEASE DONT FLAME!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2:** Music & Mayhem

The next day, the preparations for the big event had began!

_Neji & Lee_

It was about the morning. Neji and Lee had gone down to the basement of the Hokage's office to practice their music. Over the years, Rock Lee had learned guitar, and Neji had learned how to be a drummer.

"I'm telling you, The Third used to like Classical Music!" Lee yelled

"Well, I'm saying it was Opera! Look, let's not mess around! There are probably some old records down here! Let's use what we can find" Neji replied.

Both Jounin nodded. They found some old boxes in a corner. They pulled them out, and as luck would have it, found records and a record player. Lee looked disappointed.

"This record player's busted. Hey wait! Don't you still have that DJ turntable you won at the Spring Festival last year?" The large eyebrowed ninja asked curiously.

The Hyuuga Heir nodded. "Yeah, I keep it in my room, but I hardly use it". Lee then said "We can use that then! I hope the Godaime will approve of this!"

Neji smiled "Alright then! This should be plenty." He had counted the records he found in one of the boxes. There was 20.

* * *

_Naruto_

Naruto got up from his bed, and reached over for his "Froggy-kun". _1,2...2500 Ryou._ _This had better be enough. I don't have a Chuunin or Jounin Jacket...Everyone else got issued one, but since I was away for 2 and half years, I never got one. I could ask one of the others, but I'd probably get a "no". Okay, I better get going! _Naruto left his apartment, and headed down the street towards a Ninja Equiment Store. 15 minutes later, he came out with a bought Jounin-sized Shinobi jacket, and also some blue pants. _This is gonna look very, very weird from my usual orange & black outfit...he thought. _The blonde shinobi was pretty tall enough, so he thought of one more thing. But it was going to be very difficult to get, and would he be allowed? He ran home, dumped the new clothes (which were still in the bags where he had bought them), and ran towards the Godaime's Office. Naruto was going to look for Shizune.

* * *

_Shikimaru_

The lazy shinobi was enjoying his favorite pasttime. Cloud gazing.

"Man, this party is gonna be troublesome. But I should lighten up, I've been working too hard lately." His eyes continued to focus on the clouds, until he was interrupted.

"Hey Shikimaru-kun you lazy bum! I need some help down here!" Shikimaru looked over the balcony on the roof to where the voice came from. He looked down to see Ino. _Did that woman just call me Shikimaru-kun? Man, she is too annoying..._ Ino was blushing slight pink, and until she turned serious again. "Hey Shikimaru, help me with these flowers! The Hokage needs 6 dozen boxes of fine cut flowers delievered to the Konoha Grand Hall, and you're gonna help!"

The spiky haired ninja just smirked. "Alright, alright, and what was with the Shikimaru-kun for?"

The blonde haired Kunoichi turned. "Nothing...just nothing, now get down here!" With that, Shikimaru jumped down to help Ino.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the Hokage's Office basement..._

"I'm telling you, that guitar of yours needs work! Somethings not right!" Neji was shouting at Lee. Again.

Lee was getting pissed at this point. "And I'm telling you, to shut it! If I say, something works, it works! My fiery youth isn't going as Gai-sensei said it would!"

The Hyuuga smirked. "Still going on about that crap?- I'm just kidding. Alright then, one more time!"

Lee picked up his electric guitar, and his guitar pick, and began striking a few cords. He had learned to play _Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day_ and amongst over songs. He was now practicing _Helena by My Chemical Romance. _Neji picked up his drumsticks, and started to beat down a few times.

_Naruto near the Hokage's Kitchen..._

"Shizune! Shizune!" Naruto called out as he walked around. One of the senior cooks was standing outside the kitchen.

"Hey, Oba-san! Is Shizune-san in there?" The Kyuubi container asked.

The cook nodded, opened the door, and called out "Shizune-san! It's that Uzumaki kid! He wants to talk to ya!" Several pans could be heared boiling and frying. Soon, the black-haired woman ran out the kitchen. She was covered in bits of flour. "Yes, Naruto-kun? What is it?" Naruto smiled. "I need you to find me something, but you can't tell Tsunade-obachan about it though, promise?" Shizune just gave a quick nod. She didn't want to lie, but for Naruto's sake, she agreed.

Naruto and Shizune talked towards the Gondaime's office, and the black haired woman was surprised at what she heared!

"Nani? But, Naruto-kun, that it's impossible! I couldn't let you! It's far too delicate to handle!"

Naruto had puppy-dog eyes. "PLEASE, it will mean so much to me! I promise you can have it back soon after the party! PLEASE!"

The black-haired medical ninja raised an eyebrow, but finally gave into the young ninja's pleads. "Okay, Naruto-kun, I'll help you."

* * *

Okay, Cliff-hanger here! Please Review! No Flames here please! 


	3. Playing With Flowers

**The Year Of The Dog**

**Chapter 3: **Yondaime's Cloak/Playing With Flowers

_A/N: First to say, I am very sorry for updating as soon as I could. But since it is my spring break now, I can. Anyway, here's chapter 3. Please keep reviewing anyway!_

Shizune led Naruto to a big store room which was behind the Hokage's Office. She switched on the lights in the room. The room was painted white, and had a carpeted floor, with a crimson and gold design. There were shelves with metal frames, and loads of boxes stacked together. Naruto was amazed at how much there was in the room. Shizune had finally reached the back of the room, with a shelf marked 'Hokage Personal Items'.

"Here is what you wanted, Naruto-kun." Shizune said smiling. The black-haired woman bent down, and picked up a very long box, with the kanji for '4' on it. She carefully removed the lid, and then removed the red plastic bag inside. Inside the bag was a long white cape with a fire pattern on the bottem, with golden tasils. It had the kanji, 'Yondaime Hokage on it. Naruto just stood there, with his jaw hanging out.

"So this is the Fourth's cape?" he asked.

Shizune nodded. "Uh huh. After he died from sealing the Kyuubi, his body was found, and this was recovered from it. And it's been here ever since." She held it up to the light where it could be seen much better. The blond genin smiled. This is exactly what he need. Shizune quickly replaced the cap inside the bag, then back into the box, and handed it over to Naruto.

"Okay, remember what I said. This thing is very fragile. Make sure you don't tear out a single strand. And have it back to me by the end of the party. If you can't, I'll need it back the next day as soon as possible, okay?"

Naruto put on his trademark grin. "Thanks Shizune-san! Thanks a lot! I owe you one! Naruto walked back into the streets with the box under one arm. He was so excited. He was gonna go to the party as the village's biggest hero. But he remembered one slight error. His 'whiskers' on his face. Anyone would spot him immediatly. He was either gonna use a Henge No Jutsu or some facial cream that would hide it. He decided on the jutsu, since it would last longer, and cream would probably rub off. Naruto ran home and quickly placed the box on his bed. _It should be alright for now...I've got about 2 days until the party..._he thought.

Now, he asked himself, what now? He had gotten everything he needed, so what to do? He knew Ero-Sennin would be doing his "research", and boy, he didn't want to get involved with that stuff. He went outside, with his hands behind his head. "Ah great. So now what? Maybe I can help out someone." He said out loud. He thought about it. He was no good at cooking so he couldn't help out Hinata, and decorating really wasn't his thing. His thoughts got interrupted by a familiar female voice.

"Hey Naruto! Gimme a hand her please!"

Naruto turned around to see none other but Yamanaka Ino. "Hey, Ino. What's up?" He ran over to where she was standing.

Ino sighed. "Can you help me carry these boxes of flowers to Konoha Grand Hall please? I was gonna ask Shika-kun to do it, but "something" came up with his dad."

The Kyuubi container raised an eyebrow. "Shika-kun? You mean Shikamaru..." Ino blushed slightly at this.

"Whatever!" The blonde kunoichi snapped. "Just help me out here please?" Naruto just nodded and began picking up several boxes.

"Follow me." Ino said as she picked up her load of boxes and started to walk. Naruto followed here.

"So Naruto. Tell me, how was your trip away with one of the Legendary Sannin?" Ino asked starting conversation. Naruto cracked a smile. "Well a lot happened. I learn a lot more techniques, and improved my strength and stamina by a WHOLE load! I think I might be able to beat Kakashi-sensei, but he can still outwit me. Plus, I have Orochimaru and that Akatsuki..."

"Aka-who?" Ino said confused.

The blonde genin started to talk about Akatsuki. The group of a dozen or so missing-nin. Including Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Naruto told some of what Jiraiya had said to him. Ino was amazed at what she had been told.

"Sasuke's older brother? Well, I guess that explains where he got that attitude from..." She started to look kind of sad. Naruto carried on about a few tales he had with the sannin, which cheered the kunoichi up a little. Soon after around 10 minutes of walking and talking, they had reached the front entrance of the Grand Hall. It was a huge building with a pattern of red and yellow bricks on the front with two huge doors.

"Okay, we're here. Thanks Naruto-kun, you saved me a lot of bother." Ino said smiling.

Naruto gave her an eyebrow. Why did she just call him Naruto-kun? The only other person which called him that was Hinata. "It...was..er..no problem." He replied with still a confused look on his face.

Ino blushed a bit. "Well, I tell you one thing, you have grown a lot handsomer." She caressed his cheek with her forefinger. "Hm. I was right. Your blue eyes do show up more now." The Kyuubi container was going red like tomatos here. "I wonder...?" The blonde kunoichi said. Naruto was confused. Then suddenly, Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him. He tried to back off, but he found himself melting into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ino's waist. She then broke the kiss for a second.

"Wow, Naruto-kun, I never knew you were such a good kisser. I bet Sasuke wouldn't have let me kissed him." Ino exclaimed. Naruto thought. Sasuke? With out the '-kun'? What hell could be going on?

"But Ino--mph" Naruto was cut off with Ino giving him another kiss. He melted in this one,and moved her body closer to his. He started to caress her back, as the kiss started to get passionate. Ino's tongue caressed his lips, and Naruto finally gave in to her. Her grip around the blonde genin grew tighter, and she started to play with some spikes of his hair. Now Naruto was completly lost. The kiss made him forget everything around him, and he was in eternal bliss. He wanted nothing to end this moment, but then he heard Sakura's voice and face appear in his mind, and broke the kiss with hesitation.

"I'm sorry, Ino. But no, I can't. I'm in love with Sakura." Naruto was a bit sweaty. Ino caressed his face again.

"I'm sorry Naruto. It's just.." She began to sob a little. "It's just you remind me so much of Sasuke and I know you'll bring him back one day..."

Naruto got a bit mad here. "Oh so that's it? I'm just a replacement for that "pin-up" boy you go mad over when he never cared or showed any sympathy for you or anyone else? Open you eyes, Ino. How could you? I thought you and I were friends..."

Ino fell to her knees and started to cry. "I am so so sorry, Naruto. I really am sorry...I thought...I thought..." She literally burst into tears here. Naruto started to feel sorry for her, but his ego pulled him back a little. He bent down and gave Ino a small hug.

"It's okay. I do forgive you. We are friends, all 9 of us. I promise I will get him back. You like Shikamaru right?"

The blonde kunoichi raised her head. "Uh huh.."

"Spend time with him. He's a great guy. Quite the guy at figuring things out, a bit annoying but alright I guess." Naruto smiled a little.

Ino gave a small smile. "Thanks, Naruto. You really are a kind, caring person. I'm sorry about all those years ago." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Naruto got up and gave his trademark grin. "It's alright." He kissed her back. "I forgive you. I better go now. Cya later."

"Yeah, cya." Ino said wiping her eyes.

With that, the Kyuubi container was off. The blonde kunoichi stood up. She had just seen Uzumaki Naruto, a boy who she had mistreated so many years ago, in a different way.

* * *

Chapter 3 is done! Keep those reviews coming! By the way, this is still gonna be a NaruSaku, I'm gonna include a little InoShika also. I'd just thought I'd add this little NaruIno scene for a laugh. 


	4. The Deal & The Nightmare

**The Year Of The Dog Party**

**Chapter 4: **The Deal & The Nightmare

Naruto ran down the streets of Konoha. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Ino had kissed him! Him of all people! Did she actually like him? No. It had to be some sort of trick. She liked Shikamaru. Naruto didn't know what to think. He was getting hungry now. Luckily, where he was, the Ichiraku Ramen place was just up ahead. He picked up speed, but slowed down a little when he saw Kakashi leaning against a pole, with his face half-buried in the latest volume of "Icha Icha Paradise".

"Well, well, "casanova". How was your little 'session' with Miss Yamanaka?" Kakashi said ironically.

Naruto stopped in front of him. "Kakashi-sensei! You mean...you...and I...and you saw...but...I...!" Naruto was blushing and was at a loss for words.

The silver-haired jounin laughed out loud. "Well, when you have Sharingan, you can see anything. So how was it? She a good kisser?" Kakashi was still laughing.

The blonde genin was going redder then before. "You saw it? But c'mon! She is the one that kissed me! She just "forced" me into it!"

"Sure, sure. But I saw you. You enjoyed it didn't you? Being kissed like that. And you kissed her back. Just be glad I was the only one who saw. If anyone else did, you'd be a dead man by now. Oh well, I wonder how Miss Haruno will react when I tell her what I saw...I'm sure she'll be heartbroken..." Kakashi started to walk off, but Naruto tried to tackle him down, but Kakashi stopped.

"Please sensei, don't! I love Sakura! I've always loved her! Please! I beg of you! Don't. I'll do anything you ask, just please don't tell her! I love her so much..." Naruto was almost crying at this point.

The silver-haired jounin looked into the Kyuubi container's eyes. He saw how sad he looked. Kakashi got Naruto to his feet, and gave him a smile. "Okay Naruto. Since you are such a great kid, I won't say anything." He rubbed Naruto's hair, slightly messing it up. "But for me not saying anything, you have to clean my apartment alright?"

Naruto gave Kakashi a sour look, but if he didn't want Sakura to find out the truth, he would have to do what he was told.

"Follow me". Kakashi said starting to run. Naruto followed him across the village, to his aparment. When they got there, Kakashi opened the door. Naruto was absolutly shocked at the mess. Clothes scattered on the floor, Shelves which were very dusty. And as for the kitchen, that was as dirty as hell.

The Kyuubi container was just astounded. How could such a great ninja live like this? "Alright, sensei. I'll clean up for ya." Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi flopped down on the couch with the R rated book in his hand. "Alright, I'll give ya 30 minutes to clean the place. Lemme see how much you can do. Oh, and you can use Ninjutsu." He turned a few pages and started to read.

"Yosh! Let's get started. Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted out as 5 clones poofed into existence. Soon, they were hard at work. Cleaning, dusting, moving things, picking up stuff. The clones moved fast that time went by quickly as well. After around 25 minutes, the clones dissappeared in puffs of smoke.

"All done sensei!" Naruto said cheerfully.

The silver-haired jounin put the book down and looked around. He was amazed at what Naruto had done. Everything was much cleaner, more neatly and organized.

"Well,well, I am surprised. You did that fast." He smiled.

Naruto looked over a table next to the couch where Kakashi was sitting. There was a photograph with 4 people in it. The first was a blonde haired man, and next was three kids. One was a boy, with black hair and goggles. The next another boy with silver hair and a mask covering his face. Anf the last one was a girl, with brunette hair, and 2 purple marks on her cheeks. Naruto thought she was as cute as Sakura.

"Hey sensei! Who is this lot?" He asked out of curiosity.

Kakashi looked up. "That was my squad when I was your age. The black haired boy is Uchiha Obito, and the girl is Rin, the silver haired boy you see is me. And the blonde guy is Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto thought._Yondaime-sama...the greatest hero of our village. That Obito...he looks..like me.._

"Ah. Now I see the resemblance. Obito was as clumsy as you used to be, but he gave his life for me. And this..." The silver haired jounin pointed at his headband where the Sharingan was hidden.

"So thats..." Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded. "And Obito...he loved Rin...he tried anything to gain affection from her..but she liked me more then she did him..."

_Much like how Sakura used to like Sasuke more then me..._Naruto thought. He felt pain in his heart. It had hurt so badly. Sakura used to treat him like nothing, but she improved, and started to like Naruto more, even when Sasuke had left the village. "But" Kakashi continued. "Obito died before he could admit to Rin his true feelings. After all that, Rin disappeared. I have no idea where she is now, but I hope see her again some day."

The blonde genin thought about this a lot. Would the same thing happen to him and Sakura like it did to Obito and Rin?

"Well anyway. Nice job here Naruto. You can go now. I'll keep my end of the bargain. And here's a little something for you." Kakashi handed him a basket of fresh fruit. "Please eat some real food once in awhile."

Naruto grunted as he took the basket. "Thanks I guess. Cya later." With that, Naruto left his apartment. It was late in the afternoon now. He went home and decided to lie down on his bed. He was tired for some odd reason, and fell asleep. He began to dream.

_BEGIN DREAM_

_Naruto was with Sakura. They were sitting under a cherry blossam next to a lake. _

_"Sakura-chan...I want to tell you something..." Naruto began._

_Sakura had a smile on her face. "Sure, Naruto. You can tell me anything, we are friends after all!" She giggled._

_Naruto swallowed. "Well, it's...it's...I love you Sakura-chan. I've always loved. I'll love you until I die."_

_The pink-haired kunoichi stared into his blue eyes. "I love you too, Naruto-kun". She kissed him on the lips, and Naruto kissed her back. They were then interrupted by an evil voice, and standing right in front of them, was none other then Uchiha Sasuke._

_"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto shouted out._

_The Uchiha had a dark look in his eyes. "I've come to kill you, but first...I'm gonna do this..." Sasuke moved quickly and uppercutted Naruto which knocked him back. Sasuke grabbed Sakura around the neck. Sakura struggled, but Sasuke tightened his grip, and suddenly bit Sakura on the neck. The kunoichi screamed in utter pain, as Sasuke sank his teeth into her skin. He dropped her, and Sakura clenched her neck in pain._

_Naruto managed to stand up. "What the hell did you do to her, teme?"_

_Sasuke laughed evilly as his cursed seal spread out across his body. "What do you think? Take a look!"_

_The blonde-haired ninja looked in horror. A cursed seal appeared on Sakura's neck. "It's no use!" Sasuke continued. "Once it stays there, you can't do nothing!"_

_"Na...ru..to.." Sakura groaned in pain as a cursed seal pattern was spreading through her body. _

_Sasuke continued laughing. "Now, I'm gonna kill you!" Without making a single hand seal, Chidori appeared in his right hand. It turned black! "YAMI NO CHIDORI" He began to charge at Naruto. Naruto didn't hesitate and Rasengan appeared in his hand ready to strike Sasuke. But the Uchiha moved to quickly for him. Naruto shut his eyes, hoping he'd wake up. He then heard the chirping sound of Chidori hit something. He opened his eyes, to see blood splatter on his face. In front of him, was Sakura. She had managed to get up, and stop the attack from hitting Naruto. Sasuke's attack had struck Sakura in the stomach, and blood began to pour out of her body._

_"SAKURA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed in anger._

_"Na...ru...to...I lo...love you...d-d-don't forget me..." Those were the pink-haired Kunoichi's last words before she collasped right in front of him._

_The Kyuubi kid exploded with anger and rage, and the kyuubi's chakra began to transform him. His eye's became slitted and turned red, his hands turning into claws, and his teeth growing sharper. And one fiery, chakra tail appeared out of his body._

_"SASUKE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rasengan appeared in his hand growing larger, and larger, and eventually turning dark orange. Uchiha had recharged the attack and both of them struck one another..._

_END DREAM!_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto woke up screaming, and then suddenly vomited. He coughed hard, and stumbled to the bathroom, and continued being sick in the sink. He looked in the mirror. He looked extreamly pale.

"Sakura...I love you with all my heart. I'll protect you. Always." He said to himself. He got himself a glass of water and washed his mouth out. "I'd better eat something." Naruto looked in the basked of fruit that Kakashi gave him and picked up a red apple. "Well, at least it's better then ramen..."

* * *

Okay, end Chapter 4 here! Please, please, please keep those reviews coming! Just to let you know, Chapter 5 will be extra long because I'm including the last day, and the actual day of the party! The romance will begin somewhere in Chapter 6. 

Anyway, here's a trailer for my next fan-fiction:

_Rivers Of Love:_

_Ino, Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, & Kakashi are sent to the Hidden River Village to investigate a strange activites which could destroy the entire village. Meanwhile, romance blooms between Naruto and Ino, and the same for Sai and Sakura!_

_Rated T for Teens, Coming Soon to _

_Naruto & Characters © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story and Script by: TheShamanMaster_


	5. Last Preparations

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**The Year Of The Dog Party**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...

**Notes: **First off, a huge, HUGE apology to all the people who were kept waiting for this story. And I just had a look and turns out this story got a massive 6000+ hits and 32 alerts! As for the polls, let's have a look at the results:

NaruSaku- 17

NaruHina- 1

NaruHina w/SaiSaku- 0

Cancellation- 1

Improvement- 0

Well, after many much comments, I'll be continuing this fic after all. I have planned an ending, but now it's only going to go up to 10 Chapters. (I may include an omake or two at the end for some fun). So, finally, dear Naruto fanatics and fanfiction readers, I present to you, Chapter 5!

**Note: **The lyrics in this chap. Belong to Linkin Park.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Last Preparations**

Naruto sat on his bed eating the apple. He still couldn't get that nightmare out of his head. He looked at the floor a few times, then turned his head towards the window. The sky was mildly cloudly.

"...Sakura-chan..." He mumbled slowly. He stood up, chucked the apple core in the trash, and walked back into his bathroom. He turned on the tap on, and washed his face. What in the hell had made him vomit like that? Was it something he ate? Naruto tried to think, but he couldn't. There was then a large thud, and he stepped out to see his door being kicked open.

"Naruto-kun! Are you feeling alright? I heard you scream outside!" It was Lee. He was carrying a guitar on his back.

Naruto looked up. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just a bit sick."

"Are you sure? We should take you to the hospital or something-"

"Lee, I'm fine. Trust me. Y'know me better. I don't get sick that easily." He noticed the guitar. "What's that for?"

"It's for the party tomorrow." He turned to leave. "Naruto-kun, are you sure you'll be fine?"

Naruto nodded.

Lee nodded in return. "I'll be off then! Remember, keep the fire of youth burning inside you! No matter what happens!" He posed and his teeth shone.

"Yeah." Naruto chuckled. "You too. Cya later." Lee left Naruto's place. Naruto let out a hefty sigh. He looked at the clock. It read 2pm.

"That late?" He mumbled. "I guess I'll take a walk." He quickly changed his clothes, and left his house.

Back in the Hokage's building, Shizune was busy beating some dough. Literally! _I hope Naruto-kun's okay with the cloak. I told him it was fragile..._She looked back to what she was doing.

In the Grand Hall, Ino (with the help of Shikamaru who had finally turned up at last) was placing the flowers around the building. Tenten, Kurenai and Anko were decorating the place also. Kurenai wasn't impressed with Anko's ideas.

"Anko" Kurenai muttered. "Why did you choose such dark colors for? This ain't the mexican day of the dead!"

"Yeah, but dark colors give off the mood." Anko grinned

"What kind? The kind that makes you wanna drown yourself in blood?" Tenten joked. Kurenai shuddered at her words.

"I was just kidding."

"Anko, c'mon! Get rid of some of this huh? This parties meant to be fun for god's sake."

Anko sighed. "Alright. Get some light colored decorations from the box there, Tenten." Anko stuck her tongue at Kurenai, and she returned the gesture. Shikamaru, however, was concerned about Ino. She was just humming a happy tune, and hadn't said a word to Shikamaru since he got there.

"Ino, are you okay?" He asked

Ino smiled. "Of course, Shika-kun! Why wouldn't I be?"

"There you go again with the 'Shika-kun'...Girl, you're-" He was cut off with Ino putting her finger on his lips.

"That doesn't matter. Let's just have some fun okay, Shika-kun?" She kissed him on the cheek slightly. He blushed slightly.

"That was uncalled for..."

"Oh, c'mon you dope! Haven't you released it yet? I like you."

The lazy genius looked at his feet. "Okay, I may have noticed it...a little." He gave Ino a quick hug. "Let's save this for later huh? I don't want the Hokage giving us another troublesome assignment."

"Okay." She giggled.

Kurenai and Anko had watched the whole thing. "Don't you remember when we were like that, Anko?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "But look at us now! We're thirty-something's and we're still single!"

"Right. I suggest we try and find some men for this party. What about you, Tenten?"

The brunette girl looked up. "Oh me? I'm going with Neji."

"Oh." Anko said snapping her fingers. "The Hyuuga! Of course! Doesn't he have a cousin that likes that Naruto-kid?"

"You just noticed?" Kurenai replied. "How blunt are you?"

"As a rusted kunai." Anko joked. "Now let's get this done! The first half of the food's coming soon!" The other two girls nodded and continued working.

At the costume store across town, Sakura was finding something for the party. Hinata was with her also.

"So, Sa-Sakura-chan, you find something you l-like?" Hinata asked

"Almost." Sakura said. She looked through a longer rack of 'animal' themed costumes. "Say, Hinata, what's your favorite animal?"

Hinata thought for a second. "Er...cats I suppose."

Sakura dove through the rack and pulled out a cat costume. "How about Hinata? I think it looks cute!"

Hinata squeaked a little. "Y-y-ou s-sure? Would N-Naruto-k-kun like it?"

"Of course! He'll be head over heels when he sees you!" _And over me when I choose my outfit...She secretly thought._

"O-okay." Hinata turned pink at the thought of Naruto seeing her. "H-how about you?"

Sakura picked out a dog costume. "Now, I'm going as the feline's worst enemy." She joked.

Hinata laughed. "Okay, Let's go." Sakura nodded. Back in Konoha, Naruto was walking the street. He spotted Lee and Neji in the street doing a short performance. Gai-sensei was handing out flyers.

"Yes! Youthful comrades rejoice! The power of youth explodes tomorrow night in the most youthful gathering in Konoha! The Year Of The Dog Party!" He posed and he teeth shone.

Neji scoffed. "Gai, shut it! We're trying practice here."

"In the street?"

"So people can get a preview of what we're playing." Lee said tuning his guitar. A small crowd had gathered.

"Alright people!" Neji announced in his mic. "This a new song! It's called Behind Your Lies from Linkin Park! Enjoy!" Loads of people screamed, and Lee started to play.

_**I didn't think that I'd need a debt to pay,**_

_**'Til they came and take what I'd left away,**_

_**You said you'd input me to the test today**_

_**But I remember you say that yesterday...**_

The song continued and Naruto actually kinda liked it. _I can't wait to see what they do tomorrow..._He thought. He carried on walking, and spotted Kiba with Akamaru.

"Yo, Kiba!"

"Yo, Naruto!"

Both walked up to one another, and slapped hands. "So, you ready for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I guess. Going with someone?"

"Yeah, Hinata." Kiba saw something was up. "Dude, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just feeling a bit down that's all. You sure Hinata will be alright with you?"

"Of course." Kiba chuckled. "I know you're gonna go with Sakura."

Naruto turned red a little. "How do you know that?"

"Wild guess. And you've noticed by now, Hinata likes you. Why won't you go with her?"

"Well." Naruto thought. "Well...I do like Hinata. She's nice, she's cute, she's a great girl, but I do like Sakura-chan more. I really don't want to be some playboy and have more then one girlfriend while breaking the others heart."

Kiba nodded. "I know what you mean. I'll talk to Hinata. You spent time with Sakura. We cool?"

"You know we always cool, man." Both high-fived. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Finally done! Chapter 6 will have more KibaHina with some more NaruSaku and ShikaIno. Sorry to keep you waiting since April. I appreciate all your reviews and feedback. 


	6. Feelings For You

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**The Year Of The Dog Party**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...

**Note: **Hey guys and gals! Sorry for the late update! Been busy with school work, anime, and Kingdom Hearts 2! Here's Chapter 6 for ya! Thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Feelings For You

Naruto and Kiba parted ways afterwards. It was around 3pm. Naruto headed back across town. He was soo hyped up for the party! But too bad it was another day away though. He let out a heavy sigh. Just then, Sakura and Hinata came by. _I wonder if..._Naruto thought as he spotted the bags the girls were carrying. _Nah. couldn't be. Naruto, stop acting like a bloody pervert all the time! I seriously been hanging around Ero-Sennin for way too long..._

"Yo, Sakura-chan! Hinata-san!"

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura replied.

"Hello, Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata replied also. She went a little red. Naruto hadn't used an honorfic on her before!

Naruto smiled. "So, you whatcha been doing all day?"

Sakura swallowed. She really didn't want to spoil the surprise, so made up an excuse quickly. "We've...err...just been doing...some shopping for ourselves right, Hinata?" She quickly gave Hinata a nudge.

"Yea...Yea, that's alright." Naruto chuckled

"Okay. Say, you want two want some ramen? My treat."

Both girls looked at one another, then at Naruto.

"Sure."

"Okay, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled happily. All three headed towards Ichiraku. Elsewhere, Lee and Neji had finished their short street performance, and had gotten quite the publicity.

"Youthful comrades! Music has done it for us!" Gai said posing.

"Us? US? All you did was stand around acting like a buffoon." Neji said packing his drum kit away.

"For once, I agree with Neji." Lee muttered placing his guitar back.

Gai said something that both ninja didn't catch.

"Lee, I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, get some rest. We have quite a long day ahead of us." Neji said.

Lee nodded in agreement. "Right. See ya." Both ninja turned and went their seperate ways. Gai was left standing there. By himself.

"Crap. I was left by my youthful comrades! How have I let myself become like this!? Am I not youthful enough for these young peoples!?" He clenched his fist. "There must be something I can do! Something that will bring the youthfulness back into me! I need my thinking cap! No screw that! I need some thinking food!" Gai headed down the street to the market.

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata arrived at Ichiraku. They sat down together.

"Order whatever you want. It's on me."

"Are-are y-you sure, Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered

The blonde grinned. "Of course. Anything for the people close to me." Hinata went deep red and almost fainted.

"Hinata, you sick? You're all red."

Hinata, trying to hid her blush, replied softly: "No, no, I'm fine."

Sakura was the middle person in all this. It was like being the thorn between two roses. Or like being the hotdog between the buns. _Naruto...when will you learn? _She thought. A few minutes passed, and the three had ordered their food. Now, Naruto was not feeling himself at that point.

He sat there, staring at the food in the bowl. He wanted to eat it, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He picked up the sticks, but started to put them back down again. He repeated this about two or three times. He looked at Sakura for a bit. The image of the nightmare rushing came back into his head. He didn't want to lose Sakura. Not for anything.

"Damn it." He muttered quietly. His elbows hit the table, and he put his head in his hands.

"Naruto, are you feeling well?" Teuchi asked him. "You keep staring at your food and not touching. And you've always enjoyed my food. If there's something wrong, just tell me and-"

"No, no! Ossan, it's alright. Nothing's wrong. You're ramen has always been the best. I just...well..." Naruto looked like he was going to burst into tears. Both girls looked worridly at him.

"Naruto, what is it?" Sakura asked. "You're never like this. Aren't you feeling well? Should I see if I can do anything for you? Can Hinata do anything?"

Naruto looked up slightly. He stared into those soft, emerald eyes. He literally saw nothing. He saw nothing in her eyes which could cheer him up. "No." He said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"I said 'no', Sakura." He had replied without the usual honorfic attached. Sakura knew he was serious about something. He stood up and let out a hefty sigh. "I'm gonna take a walk. Enjoy yourselves." Hinata and Sakura looked in awe.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata went to get up, but Sakura stopped her.

"It's okay, Hinata. I'll handle this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. He's been on my team for ages, so I should be able to talk to him."

Hinata frowned. "Will you tell me later if you find out please?"

"Yeah, I'll try." Sakura replied. The Hyuuga nodded, and left Sakura. She looked at Teuchi.

"Teuchi-san, I'm sorry about this."

"It's alright, Sakura-san. You go see what's wrong. Don't worry about paying me, I'll let this slide. I haven't seen Naruto like this for years. Go. See what's up." Sakura went after Naruto. The kyuubi kid was far ahead. He remembered what Kakashi had said earlier on.

_Flashback_

_"Obito. He was exactly like you. He loved Rin, but Rin rejected his affection, and didn't realise until it was too late. She was so caught up in her feelings for me, she forgot about Obito's. He was probably the greatest friend I will ever remember. He died for both of us. _

_End Flashback_

"Damn it." Naruto said. He heard footsteps and turned round and saw Sakura running towards him.

"Naruto, tell me. What is wrong? Please, I'm your friend. I want to help you." Her eyes started to water. She reached out to touch his arm, but he jolted forward slightly.

"Do you care?" Naruto said darkly.

Sakura was shocked at he response. "Of course I care, why-"

"No. I meant do you care what happens to me?"

"Naruto, what are you saying? Of course I do. You mean a lot to me-"

"Apparently not enough." Naruto said cutting her off. "Or are you still in love with that bastard who betrayed us? Huh?"

The kunoichi started crying. "Naruto, please don't-!"

"Please? Please what? Please bring that bastard back so you can drool all over him again and watch him ignore you for the rest of your fucking life!? All I ever heard out of you was 'Sasuke-kun this' and 'Sasuke-kun that'! What about me? When did you even care once about me, Sakura? What about my feelings? All those times I said I had feelings for you...and you ignored me! Just like the rest!" He clenched his fists, and his eys started to water.

Sakura grabbed on to him, and started to cry into his back. "Naruto. Please. That's not true...I...I...l-love you...Sasuke means nothing to me now...please...don't go...I love you...please...you mean everything to me now...I don't want to lose another person again...You're the complete opposite of him...I love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto breathed heavily. He wanted to hit something. But no. He didn't want to show any violence and end up hurting her. He turned round, and Sakura got closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped an arm round her waist, and used his other hand to run his fingers through her soft hair.

"Sakura-chan...I'm sorry" He muttered.

"No. I should be sorry. For the way I've treated you...I just didn't understand your pain..." She looked up at the boy. Seeing him in a different light. Sakura's hand caressed his face slightly. She leaned in slightly, and kissed him on the lips. Naruto felt her soft lips caress against his own, and kissed her back. They broke the kiss, and stared into each others eyes.

"Naruto, you won't be lonely again. I promise you." She gave a small smile.

"Sakura-chan. Thank you." His grip around her grew tighter. He wanted to feel her warmth against his body. "C'mon, let's go."

"Go where?" She asked.

"Somewhere. Just somewhere nice where it can just be the two of us." The kunoichi nodded. Both held hands and started to walk.

* * *

Major case of writers block here. I'm running out of chapter ideas. Oh well. Sorry if I made Naruto seem a bit dark or angsty in this chapter. Anyway, please do keep reviewing. Next chapter, we'll finally be at the party! I've kept changing the time scale of the party. I originally said '3 Days' But then that got change to '1 Day and a half'. I just couldn't think of away to stall for time.

_Next Chapter: _**Chapter 7: It's partytime!**


	7. Humour & Passion

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**The Year Of The Dog Party**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...

**Notes: **Wow! I never expected this! Over 8500+ Hits! I never thought it would turn out this popular! Thank you everyone for your reviews, support, and feedback!

**PS:** Theres gonna be some KibaHinata and ShikaIno in this chapter, as well as NaruSaku.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Humour & Passion

Naruto and Sakura walked through Konoha. A small breeze gathered, and the wind dances a few leaves on the ground.

"Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry about before. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Naruto-kun, it's okay. I'm sorry too. So, where are we going?" Sakura replied.

"One of my favorite spots in this place. C'mon, let's hurry." Both quickened their pace, and moved on. Meanwhile, elsewhere, Kiba was gnawing on some fried chicken. Heck, he was hungry. He finished the leg, and licked his fingers clean.

"Maybe, I had a bit much. Oh well." He saw someone sitting on a bench ahead. "Is that Hinata?" He walked closer, and he was right.

"Hey, Hinata!" He called out.

Hinata looked up. "Oh, hi, Kiba-kun." Kiba sat down next to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just Naruto-kun. He bought me some ramen, but then he looked really upset and walked off."

"Did he say what's wrong?"

"No." Hinata said sadly. "He just looked so unhappy. What if he doesn't like me?" A small tear ran down her cheek. Kiba wrapped his arm around her.

"That's not true. I talked to him earlier, and he says 'You're nice, cute, and a great person to be with'."

Hinata smiled faintly. "Really? But I've seen that he likes Sakura more..."

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, but he says if he went out with both of you, he wouldn't feel good about himself. He does care for you, but only as a friend."

She layed her head on Kiba's lap. "I understand how he feels." She started to cry a little. "But...I loved him..."

The Inuzuka ran his fingers through her hair. "It's alright. You've still got me."

"Huh? Kiba-kun?"

Kiba turned red slightly. "I do love you Hinata. You're a great person." Hinata sat up, and wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck. "Thank you, Kiba-kun. I love you too." Both of them leaned in close, and kissed one another. Kiba smiled.

"Hinata-chan, you wanna take a walk with me?" He suggested.

"Okay, Kiba-kun. Where to?"

"How about getting some ice-cream? I'll buy."

Hinata hugged him. "Thanks, Kiba-kun. Let's go." Both of them started to walk through the street.

* * *

At a restaurant, Gai-sensei was eating some sushi. "What can I do to make myself youthful again?" He said to himself. "Maybe it's the clothes. No one dresses like me these days, except for my beloved Lee!" He took another huge bite of fish. "And my hair?!" He pulled out his pocket mirror, and looked at his hair. That bowl-shaped haircut was just not looking good. He thought the same about his bushy eyebrows. "I just have to change my look! Then, I will be youthful again! But what would Lee think??"

_Possible Thought_

_"Gai-sensei! You are hipper then before!" Lee said with a smile_

"Or what if he thinks..."

_"Gai-sensei! What have you done to yourself? What happened? You're not the sensei I loved and respected!" Lee said crying_

He clenched his fist. "It's a risk, but all good men take risks! I have to become youthful and hip again!" He quickly finished his fish, and left some cash on the table. And a tip also.

"Now, it's time to initiate Operation: Youth!" Gai quickly rushed off down to a clothes store. He walked up to the clerk at the counter.

"Excuse me, my good man! I need a new look, what would you suggest?"

The man laughed. "Anything but that jumpsuit! Follow me, and take off your jacket.." Gai followed the man through to the back.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something hip and youthful!" He said posing with his teeth shining.

"Jesus, how did you get your teeth so shiny? A waxing shop? Anyway, I left some outfits in the changing rooms. Try each one on." Gai went in, and changed. Few minutes later, he came out wearing jeans, and black shirt with the collar up.

"No sir, that is definatly not you. Try something else."

Another few minutes, he came out wearing basketball jersey and shorts.

"Nah uh." The man said shaking his head.

Another few minutes, this time wearing hoodie, baggy pants, and several gold chains around his neck.

"You look like a chav. Seriously, lose that!"

Another few minutes, and now wearing a black leather jacket, white undershirt, black pants, and an American flag bandanna on his head.

"Lose the bandanna."

Gai took off the bandanna.

"Perfecto! The ladies love a man in a leather jacket! Excellent! You can keep the bandanna, just wear it around your arm or waist."

"Yes! Let the youthfulness burn inside of me!" Gai shouted

"Ookaaay. Sir, that will be a total of 25,000 Yen please."

Gai's jaw dropped. "25,000????????!!!!!!"

"Sir, you want to go back looking like a total fool?"

Gai sighed, and gave the man his credit card. The man ran it through, and gave it back. "Excellent. Hope you enjoy yourself, sir."

"Thank you! I can feel the youthfulness already! A thousand thank you's my dear man!" Gai rushed out the shop, going to show off his new look.

* * *

Back in the Grand Hall, everything had almost finished. Now, the food was the only thing that needed to be there. 

"Well, girls, we've out done ourselves! And with time to spare!" Anko remarked.

"Looking great." Kurenai said. "Now, we just got to wait for the food, and we can set that out."

Ino had finished the last bouqet, and sat down on the floor. "Shika-kun, it looks wondeful, doesn't it?"

Shikamaru nodded. "You've out done yourself."

"One more thing, I want to say."

"Hm?"

Ino picked a rose fom the bouqet. "Will, you go with me to the dance tomorrow?"

Shikamaru smiled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Both of them hugged one another.

"Thanks, Shika-kun! You're the best!" She kissed him on the cheek.

Tenten grabbed her jacket. "I'm leaving now. I'm gonna see if I can find Neji. Is that alright with you two?"

Kurenai smiled. "Sure. Me and Anko will clear up here. See ya later." Tenten left the building to go find Neji. Kakashi walked in as Tenten left. He almost dropped his book, as he saw how amazing the place looked.

"Woah! Did I die and go to heaven?" He asked with his jaw dropped.

"Nope, you're still here reading the damn book." Anko joked.

"Well, you did a great job here." Anko and Kurenai looked at one another. _Bingo! A date for tomorrow!_ Both thought.

"Hey, Kakashi..."

"Yeah?"

"Me and Kurenai were wondering...do you have anyone for tomorrow?"

Kakashi flipped a page. "Nope. Not yet, why?"

"Well..." Kurenai blushed. "Do you want to go with me?"

"You mean me!" Anko said trying to shove her out the way.

"No me!" Kurenai grabbed Anko's wrist and tried to flip her over, but failed. Anko decked Kurenai to the floor, and grabbed Ankos ankles and took her down also.

_Great...I got grown women fighting over me..._"Look, ladies. If it makes you feel better, I'll go with both of you."

"You pimp!" Both shouted.

"That sounds good...Hatake "The Pimp" Kakashi...nice ring to it...I gotta get a suit also..."

"You aren't!"

"You bet I am. I'll take you both, and we'll have loads of fun. I mean, it is a party for goodness sakes!"

Both kunoichi sighed. "Fine, it's settled." Kurenai muttered.

"Good. Now I have to get my suit. Later." Kakashi left the place in a blink of an eye.

* * *

At that same time, Naruto had taken Sakura to his favorite spot in the village. It was on top of the Hokage Monument, over looking the entire village.

"What do you think Sakura-chan? Nice, huh?"

Sakura nodded. "Everything looks so beautiful from here."

"Uh huh. I come here often to watch the sunset after when we finish our missions for the day. I was gonna invite you a few times when we were young, but you turned me down for it.

Sakura frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. You should've said something"

"I wanted to surprise you. You mean the world to me. I don't want anyone else but you." Naruto replied. Sakura was taken by his words. Both moved closer to one another, and kissed one another passionatly. Naruto embraced Sakura in his arms, and started to playfully twirl the strands of her hair. The kiss was long and deep. The passion burning like fire. The warmth slowing pulsing through their bodies. Both were in eternal bliss.

"Naruto..." Sakura asked breaking the kiss.

"Hm?"

"I want to stay here for awhile, please."

"Okay, Sakura-chan." The kunoichi closed her eyes softly, and went to sleep in Naruto's lap. An hour or so past, and the sky was now turning slightly orange. The clouds were disappearing, while the sun began to slowly set. It was around 5pm or so. A small wind started to pick up, and slowly dance it's way through the village. Naruto stared at Sakura in his lap. She was beautiful in his eyes. The most perfect girl he could ask for. She slowly awoke, and stared at the blonde in a perculiar gaze. _He has such a good, kind heart..._

"Naruto-kun...what time is it?" She sat up.

"Around fivish. Good nap, Sakura-chan?" He asked happily

"Yeah. Shall we go get dinner?" She suggested.

"Okay, then."

As for Kiba and Hinata, after ice cream, both went to see a movie, and had the time of their lives.

"Thanks, Kiba-kun. We should do this again." Hinata said

"Yeah, we should. I gotta get going. I'll see ya tomorrow okay?" Kiba asked

"Okay. I got to get back finishing all the food for the party. You'll be my date right?"

"Of course." Both kissed each other.

"G'night, Hinata-chan."

"Night, Kiba-kun."

Neji was at his home, learning a few lyrics for his and Lee's songs tomorrow. "Okay. Plan is we start off with a hot one, then we move onto a classic or two for the old people, then launch our big number at the end. Good. I hope Lee doesn't choke before the show." He layed down the book of lyrics, and drunk some water.

Kakashi went to get his pimp suit from the clothing store, and he just happened to see Gai surrounded by a load of women.

"Gai?" Kakashi said shocked.

Gai cleared his throat. "My Name Is A Pimp Named Gai. And I believe you're standing in my way."

"No, I'm the pimp here. Hatake "The Pimp" Kakashi!"

"Yeah, then where's your suit?"

"Where's your brain, Gai?"

"That's A Pimp Named Gai. Now if you don't mind, I gotta be going. Later, eternal rival of mine."

Kakashi was furious. "You will not win this battle! I am the ULTIMATE pimp!" He collected his suit, and went home to plot.

Later on, Naruto and Sakura ate Ichiraku's again. Naruto apologised to Teuchi for what happened, but he said to forget about it. Both enjoyed their meals, and left afterwards.

"I'm going home now, Sakura-chan."

"Okay, night, Naruto-kun." Both kissed and went their seperate ways to home.

* * *

It took me five hours to write this. I was so stuck for ideas. And I'm sorry again that we're still not at the party! Next Chapter, 100 sure that we will be at the party!

Oh, if any of you watch The Boondocks, you should know about that "A Pimp Named..." speech.

Please keep reviewing!


	8. It's Party Time! Rock On!

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**The Year Of The Dog Party**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...

**Note: **OMG! I never expected this story to get 10K hits! Thank you everyone! And sorry again for the delay!

**Chapter 8: **It's Party Time! Rock on!

That night, Kakashi had walked through the streets with his suit, cracking his knuckles for what was like the 50th time. He was extreamly pissed off. How he wanted to humiliate Gai that badly.

"Y'know, if you do that any longer, you'll hurt your hand." muttered a familiar voice.

Kakashi turned to see Yamato. "Oh, Tenzo, it's you."

"I told you to call me Yamato. You know how I don't like that name."

"Lighten up would ya?" He said patting him on the back. "Tenzo's a gangster name!"

Yamato pretended he hadn't heard that. "Yeah, what's with that suit?"

"Just picked it up from the dry cleaners. And I got this free Wal-Mart coupon with it for a free pack of Oreo's." He pulled a piece of paper saying Wal-Mart coupon.

"Oreos?"

"They're like the best thing ever! Anyway, reason why I have the suit is cuz Gai is such a ladies man and everyone KNOWS I am the real man round here."

Yamato raised his eyebrow. "So, it's a competition to see who has the bigger set of balls is it?"

Kakashi chuckled. "You could say that. So, why you out here?"

"I came to get some egg fried rice, and go back to my place and watch the entire 5th Season of 24 on DVD." He held up a DVD boxset with 24 on it.

"That's the show with Kiefer Sutherland? I love that show! But the whole thing? Why not watch the first season of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya? That's shorter." Kakashi suggested.

Yamato pulled a face. "Yeah, well, 24 is action!"

"And Haruhi is humour!"

Both looked at one another fiercly. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Yep!"

"Rock...

"...paper..."

"...scissors!" Both shouted. But Kakashi won with rock smashes scissors.

"Best outta five!" Yamato cried

"Fine." Kakashi replied.

* * *

Somewhere else in Konoha, Gai was surrounded by seven or eight beautiful women and was now at the Gentlemen's Bar having the time of his life. 

"Ladies, did I ever tell you the time I single-handly defeat an army of Sound Ninja with nothing but my bare hands?"

"No! Please tell us A Pimp Named Gai!" One of them responded.

"Well, it was during the Chuunin Exams, and the stadium had just been attacked. Of course I would know what to do first because I'm the brains of the operation, so..." As Gai continued, Jiraiya walked in.

"Oi! Bartender, the usual please!" He said sitting down at the counter

"Of course, Jiraiya-sama, anything for my best customer." The guy behind the counter reached into the cabinet below him and picked out a bottle of sake.

"Erm, Jiraiya-sama, we're out of the usual, may I suggest this brand? It's got a nice crispy, yet fruity taste." He placed the bottle down, and Jiraiya took a mouthful of it.

"Hmm." He said nodding his head. "Not bad. Cheers, mack." He placed down a few notes of money. "Tastes like God himself made this stuff..hm?" He noticed out the corner of his eye Gai-sensei sitting with all the women.

"Huh?" He said wide-eyed. "That is something you don't see everyday. Hey, Gai!" Jiraiya called out. Gai looked up from lighting a cigar.

"A Pimp Named Gai, you know him?" A blonde girl asked.

"Who is that dirty-old man?" Another asked.

"Is he Santa Claus with a shaved beard?" A red-head said.

Gai lit his cigar. "Pardon me, ladies." He walked over to Jiraiya.

"Yo, Jiraiya." Gai replied.

"Gai, what are you doing here? And what the hell are you wearing?"

"That's A Pimp Named Gai. And I just happen to look like a ladies man!" He replied.

"I just said Gai, and you ain't no pimp."

"No, no. It's A Pimp Named Gai, like The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, you say the whole thing. A Pimp Named Gai." Gai replied taking a puff of his cigar.

Jiraiya was getting annoyed. "Can't I call you Gai like always?"

Gai tuttered at him. "Nah, you fool! I'm A Pimp Named Gai, say it with me now!"

Jiraiya burst out laughing. "You!? A pimp? Not in a million years, cowboy! I'm the author of Icha Icha Paradise for lord's sake! I know what it means being a pimp! Heck, I've even included a pimp in Volume 3. Volume 3 is now avaliable from your local bookstore for only ¥5,000. Buy now, and you'll get a limited edition..d-BEEP"

Gai raised his eyebrow. "A d-Beep?"

"What the hell?"

"Oh." The bartender spoke. "That's the 'super-duper-awesome-cancel-out-the-rude-word-beeper-atron."

"Eh?" Jiraiya and Gai said confused.

"In English, if you wanna trash-talk like a bitch, take your mouth to the back of the place where it can't be heard you got that you c-Beep!!"

Jiraiya stood up, chugged down the rest of the bottle, and smashed it down on the counter. "That's it Gai! I'm declaring this "The Battle of the Konoha Pimps!" It will begin tomorrow evening, be there or be SQUARE!"

"When I'm done with you fool, you'll be seeing stars!" Gai said flexing his muscles.

"Star? That the best you can come up with?"

"No, but I know you'll be coming up to me like the loser you'll be and be BOWING TO MY FEET!" He declared in an army-like tone of voice.

The bartender cleared away the broken glass. "You." Jiraiya shouted. "Another bottle of that stuff! On the rocks!" The bartender said nothing and reached for another bottle.

"Oh, by the way, Kakashi will be joining us." Gai replied.

"Really?" The sennin asked curiously. "This will be interesting." He took another mouthful.

Gai took his cigar and sat backed down with his ladies. The two ignored each other for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Kakashi and Yamato were now at Yamato's house watching The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. In chronological order. Seems that Kakashi had won the little game.

"See? I told you'd this be good." Kakashi said laughing hard.

Yamato was laughing hard also. He looked down. "Out of popcorn?"

"Get some more. And some of those cocktail weenies." Kakashi said

"Weenies? You mean sausages don't ya?"

"Whatever. Just get 'em." Yamato mumbled something and got up. He turned on his popcorn machine, and looked for the coctail weenies. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Get that would ya!" Yamato called out. Kakashi sighed and paused the DVD. He opened the door to see Asuma.

"Asuma? What are you doing here?"

Asuma shrugged and took a puff. "Hell, I was bored. Watcha doing anyway?"

"Watching Haruhi Suzumiya on DVD. It's crack-a-lackin."

"Cool." Asuma blew a small cloud of smoke in Kakashi's face.

He coughed. "Geez, do that outside!"

"I don't tell you to read yo damn books outside do I?"

"Well if the boot fits!"

"OI!" Shouted Yamato. "You going or staying? Quit acting like a bunch of women!"

Kakashi and Asuma came in and sat down on the couch. They continued watching. An episode or so later, another knock on the door.

"I'll get it." The silver-haired jounin got up and answered the door. He was shocked. "Ibiki?"

"Yo." Ibiki said raising his hand. "How y'all doing this evening?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Asuma invited me here." He replied. Yamato gave a death glare to Asuma. "Who else did you invite?"

"That's it I swear." He said stumping out his fag in the ash tray.

"If you lie, I'll kill you."

"Yeah, well, I'll burn you with my lighter. Oh, I forget you're a wood element so you'd burn like a forest fire."

"Shut it, windbag!" (**A/N:** Don't forget that Asuma uses the Wind Element.)

"Make me stumpy!"

"Air cutter!"

"Tree-trunk face!"

"QUIET!" Ibiki barked. The others went silent.

Ibiki walked and sat down on the arm chair next to the couch. "This is one comfortable chair. Nice and snuggy."

"My lazy-boy chair." Yamato said with a sigh. "Now can we resume watching?" As the night went on, everyone was enjoying themselves. It was around 1am or so before everyone fell asleep. Ibiki slept in the chair. Heck, he started to love that chair. Yamato slept in his bed, while Kakashi on the couch, and Asuma on the floor. At around the same time, Jiraiya headed home, along with Gai._**  
**_

* * *

_**The next day...**_

"YIIPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

That was the sound of Uzumaki Naruto bursting out of bed. He looked out the window. Today was sunny, with a few spots of cloud or two. Everything seemed peaceful. He looked at the clock. It read 8:30am.

"Party starts 8pm! 11 and half hours!" He went to the shower, and had a wash. Afterwards, he dried and dressed himself. He started his morning workout, which composed of pushups, and situps mostly and a bit of stretching.

Back at Yamato's, all four were awake. Kakashi made breakfast. Afterwards, Ibiki left.

"Leaving so soon?" Asuma said.

"Yep."

"Aren't you coming to the party tonight?"

"Of course. I just need to get my outfit. I'll see you later."

At the Grand Hall, everything was completed, and poor Shizune had past out on the floor! She woke up feeling all achy.

"Well, we're all done. I gotta get home and rest. What a nights work can do to a girl." She left the building and locked the door behind her.

Neji was woken up to the sound of thumping on his door.

"Neji! Neji-niisan! Niisan!"

Neji shook his head. "Alright, alright!" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Day of the party. Lee, you better not.." He said to himself.

"Neji-niisan!"

"Jesus, hang on would ya?" He walked and opened his door. He almost fainted at the sight he saw. It was Hinata. But wearing something...out of the ordinary. She had a cat-ears headpiece, along with a furry skin-tight top that showed off some mid-drift. Her pants were also furry which came down her legs and had a tail coming out her buttocks. Her hands and feet were cat gloves.

"Meow." Hinata said sweetly.

Neji had a slight nosebleed and fell to his knees. "Goddamn you are sexy!"

"Pervert!" She said crossly.

"Is it my fault you wanna look like the hottest thing in the world next to fire?"

Hinata blushed like crazy. "Thanks, but I just wanted to see how you liked my costume. And I can see you drooling all over me..."

Neji snapped out of it. "Well...you look beautiful, cousin. Now if you please, I need to practice for tonight."

"Okay." Hinata smiled. "I'm getting breakfast."

"Don't burn nothing!"

"I heard that!" Hinata called back. Neji set up his drums and started to play. "Time to rock and roll!" He was interrupted by a cell phone call. He picked up.

"Who is it?"

"Me of course." A familiar voice spoke.

"Lee, I'm practicing, and so should you. We need to set up at the Grand Hall at 7pm and get the equipment ready!"

"Alright." Lee said on the other end. "No need to yell. I'll see you later."

_**Later that day at around 7-ish...**_

Neji and Lee set up everything and practiced a few songs. Neji was wearing a Mafia-style outfit, complete with a hat. Lee, had gone as Captain Jack Sparrow, but forgot to fix his hair. But he did have a musket.

"Easy Lover by Phil Collins?" Neji asked reading the lyric book

"Yep. It's a great song. I think it brings out the youthfulness in everyone!" Lee said with the infamous fire in his eyes.

"Alright, one, two, three..." Both started playing. Outside, Shikamaru and Asuma were on sercurity duty. Asuma was wearing a James Bond tuxedo, and even had a Wolfram P2K in his back pocket. Shikamaru, however, was wearing black robes and had gelled his hair to make it slightly spikier then usual. He also had a sword strapped to his back.

"Who are you meant to be?" Asuma asked.

"Kaien Shiba from Bleach. He's actually a pretty cool character." He looked at the checklist of the guests. "We got a load of people tonight."

Naruto was just about ready. He dressed in the standard ninja uniform. He picked up Yondaime's cloak and admired it for awhile. _To think...this actually belonged to a legend..._He smiled. He wrapped it round himself, and clipped it together. He picked.up a comb, and fixed his hair. Naruto looked in the mirror. He actually looked like Yondaime.

_One last thing..._He made a small hand seal, and in a poof of smoke, the whisker marks on his cheeks were gone. Perfect. He left his place. He was going to have the best night of his life...

Around an hour or so later, the doors were open. Shikamaru started to let people in.

"Hayao Miyazaki?" He said marking off the board. A man wearing a dark suit walked in.

"Yumi Fujiwara?" A women wearing an angel costume went inside.

"Gai Maito?" He looked up to see Gai in a purple suit, and a cream-colored hat.

"That's A Pimp Named Gai."

"Err...yeah. Have fun." Asuma said.

Gai shuffled a ¥1000 note in Asuma's hand. "Get yourself something nice later."

"Tite Kubo?"

"Eiichiro Oda?"

"Akira Toriyama?"

A group of three men in musketeer outfits walked in without saying nothing. Shikamaru looked at his list. Quite a load of people had come in.

"Hey, Shika-kun." Shikamaru looked up to Ino in a devil outfit. It showed off all her curves and Shikamaru almost collapsed at the sight of her sexiness.

"Wow, you are a bad girl." He joked.

"Well." She purred. "I can be a VERY bad girl. See ya inside, good-looking." She kissed him and went in.

"Well done, stud." Asuma said giving a thumbs up. He blushed, and tried to cover it.

"Lemme see, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shino...that's just about everyone...hm?" One more figure was apporaching them.

"Any idea who that is?" Asuma asked.

"No clue." The lazy genius looked at the person. "Dunno." His eyes shifted back to the clipboard.

"Name please?" Both asked the stranger.

The stranger cleared his throat. "Yondaime Hokage." He spoke in a modest, yet polite tone.

"Let's see..Yuri, Yami, Yumi, Yako, Yaki, Yazo, Yondaime...YONDAIME HOKAGE!!!!!!!?????" Asuma shouted. Both him and Shikamaru stepped back.

"No way! You're dead! Wait...is that..." Shikamaru said

"It's me. In the flesh." 'Yondaime' spoke.

Asuma stammered and was shaking. "G-g-g-g-go r-r-r-ight in, Y-Yondaime-sama..."

"Thanks." He walked in.

Shikamaru had just recovered from a state of shock. "As-Asuma, was that really HIM?"

"No doubt about it. But that's impossible. Unless it's an imposter!"

"What if it's someone in a costume?"

"Yes, that too."

Naruto walked in, and looked round for Sakura. He spotted her talking to Ino and TenTen. TenTen was dressed as Fuu from Samurai Champloo. He spotted Kiba and Shino with Hinata. Kiba was a gangster, with loads of gold chains, and Shino was dressed like a Sherlock Holmes, complete with a pipe.

Ino spotted 'Yondaime'. "Hey, Sakura, who is that?" She turned to see. "Yondaime?" Everyone turned to see the person who had just entered. Most were in shock and were staring. Most dropped cups of fruit punch.

"Yo. What's poppin?" ''Yondaime'' asked the crowd.

* * *

Yes! The partys here! Get ready for the next chapter with loads of romantic moments, and the Battle of The Pimps! If you didn't remember, heres a quick list of who has what costume:

Naruto- Yondaime

Sakura- Dog

Hinata- Cat

Kiba- Gangster

Shino- Sherlock Holmes

Kakashi, Gai and Jiraiya- Pimps

Ino- Devils outfit

Tenten- Fuu from Samurai Champloo

Neji- Mafia Boss

Lee- Jack Sparrow

Asuma- James Bond

Shikamaru- Kaien Shiba from Bleach.

Yamato, Chouji, Ibiki, Kurenai and Anko will be announced in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Battle of The Pimps

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**The Year Of The Dog Party**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's Chapter 9...

_Previously..._

_Naruto walked in, and looked round for Sakura. He spotted her talking to Ino and TenTen. TenTen was dressed as Fuu from Samurai Champloo. He spotted Kiba and Shino with Hinata. Kiba was a gangster, with loads of gold chains, and Shino was dressed like a Sherlock Holmes, complete with a pipe._

_Ino spotted 'Yondaime'. "Hey, Sakura, who is that?" She turned to see. "Yondaime?" Everyone turned to see the person who had just entered. Most were in shock and were staring. Most dropped cups of fruit punch._

_"Yo. What's poppin?" ''Yondaime'' asked the crowd._

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Battle of The Pimps

Everyone stood there in shock. This weren't the actual Yondaime was it? Couldn't be. Naruto walked through the room nice and slowly. Tsunade was sitting at the far back table, dressed as Professer McGonagall.

_What the hell is Tsunade-obaachan wearing?_ Naruto looked round. _My, my. I am getting the attention...But if I want to fool people, I got to think like Yondaime would...a serious guy, with a modest tone...I guess that sums him up well..._

"Hey, what's going on everyone?" He asked again. Tsunade was in a state of shock. She tapped Shizune on the shoulder.

"Hey, Shizune." She whispered.

"What? If you're gonna ask what I think you're gonna ask, then I don't know either!"

"I was gonna ask 'Do you think that could be the real Yondaime?'"

"I knew you were gonna ask me that! So, should we arrest him? He could be a spy of Orochimaru for all we know."

"Dammit, Shizune! Don't you know Naruto when you recognize him? If he wants to have some fun, we'll play along for now."

"You sure?"

"Trust me." Tsunade's lips curved into a smirk. "We'll have some fun alright..." She stood up from where she was sitting, and took a deep breath.

"Yondaime-sama! I welcome you to our Year Of The Dog Party!" She announced.

Naruto thought quickly. _Okay, be confident. Respond calmly. _'Yondaime' took a bow. "I'm pleased to be here, Tsunade-sama." _Remember, I have to be in role for this..._

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen. Let the party begin!" Shizune blew off some colorful bangers, and everyone cheered on. However, some were concerned about Yondaime appearing. Was it his ghost? Someone disguised as him? Everyone was kept guessing. But word was passed on through the sensei's about 'Yondaime' from Shizune...

Naruto walked over to the opposite side of the room, grabbed a chair, and sat down. He crossed his legs, and folded his arms. He smiled a small smile as he gazed upon the room.

"Looks nice." He said to himself. Meanwhile, Gai and Kakashi were standing next to each other staring. Not even taking their focus off one another.

"You know you can't win..." Kakashi muttered.

"Oh? I beg to differ, eternal rival." Gai cracked his knuckles. Kakashi cracked his wrists.

"After this, we'll know who's won..."

"Oh, we will. We will..."

Another voice popped in. "I believe that will be myself, senors.."

Both turned to see Jiraiya in his suit. All three were giving each other death glares.

"Enough of this crap! We'll rendevous back here in 5 minutes. Then, the contest will begin..." Jiraiya said.

"What contest?" Gai asked.

"Dancing. I hope you boys bought yo dancing shoes. Cuz this is gonna be a LONG night..."

Sakura walked over behind Naruto and said softly; "Hello there, 'Yondaime-kun."

Naruto turned his head slightly. "Well, hello Sakura-chan." His eyes trailed up and down her. The dog outfit was just for right her.

"Now, you are sexy..."

She blushed. "Th-Thanks...You sure you don't have a leash? I could be a bad girl for you..."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, I'll just have to think of something, won't I?" He kissed her on the cheek. Just then, Yamato came over.

"Yo, Naruto."

He looked up, and was surprised. "Yamato-taichou?" Yamato had his hair spiked up, and had dyed it slightly bluish. He was wearing a white open shirt with the collar turned up, and a metal belt across his pants. He had a small mask piece on his face, and was carrying a small sword on his back.

"Espada Number 6. Grimmjowl Jaggerjack. At your service."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "That's weird, but it looks so cool...Wait! How do you know-!"

"Ain't it obvious? Who else do I know has blonde hair, blue eyes, and has a face like a fox when he speaks?" Naruto went a little red in embrassment.

"Anyway." Yamato continued. "Great costume. I gotta go talk to Kakashi. Have fun you two." He left. The blonde turned back to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. You look wonderful also." Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino and TenTen came over to join both of them.

"Wow, Naruto! Looking gangster!" Kiba said

"Speak for yourself! Where'd you get all that gold from?"

Kiba tapped his nose. "I have my sources. Don't I, Shino?"

Shino nodded. "Of course, my good friend."

"What are you wearing?" Sakura asked wondering.

Shino blew some steam from the pipe he had. "Sherlock Holmes. Haven't any of you read the books by Sir Arthur Colan Doyle? Seriously, there's a thing called 'reading', you know."

All of them laughed. "Wow, Hinata, you look great." Naruto commented.

Hinata blushed. "Th-Thank you, Na-Naruto."

"Geez! What is up with all of you?" Ino said brushing some of hair back. "Let's start conversation already! We haven't been together like this in ages! Oh, and Naruto, if ya bored of forehead girl here, me and you can always go to the back and have some fun..." She purred lightly, which made Naruto shiver.

"Back off, porker!" Sakura cried back. Everyone laughed.

"One more thing: Shino, where did you get that outfit?"

"Out of town, my dear girl. Out of town."

Neji and Lee finished playing a song. Everyone cheered them.

"Thank you, Konoha! YOU RULE!" Lee shouted. Just then, the three pimps walked out in front. People started to raving comments at them. Kakashi grabbed the microphone from the stand.

"Hey asshole! That's mine!" Lee shouted.

"Everybody! Welcome to the first of Konoha's Battle Of The Pimps competition! I'm your host, Hatake "The Pimp" Kakashi! Along with me is Maito Gai!...

"That's A Pimp Named Gai!"

"err...yeah.." Kakashi continued speaking. "And our last pimp, Jiraiya "The Bitches"...er...Jiraiya!" Jiraiya did a little moonwalk to show off.

"Now, it's time for the dance off! The one who does the best dance moves and attracts the most women wins!" The crowd started to yell and scream. Kakashi handed a CD to Lee.

"Put this on would ya?" He handed a CD to Lee. Lee looked at the title.

"Pirates of Dance?"

"We don't even have the proper music book for that. How we suppose to play it?" Neji said.

"Just put it on! We're gonna bring this party down! And switch on the lights also." Kakashi asked. Lee quickly popped the CD into the player, while Neji went over to a box on the back wall, and flicked a few switches. Brightly colored lights masked the walls of the place. Kakashi, Gai and Jiraiya walked into the centre, with hoards of women cheering each one on.

"Let's do this shit now!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Hit it, Lee!" Gai called out. Lee finished connecting the player to the big speaker. He hit the play button.

_**We're gonna take you to another place...**_

_**Where pirates dance and come from outta space...**_

All three of the pimps started busting their moves. Gai started to dance on his hands would you believe! The applause from the audience grew bigger. Kakashi started to breakdance fast. And very fast. It was hard to keep up with the speed he was at. Jiraiya flipped back and forth on his hands and feet pulling off a few moves himself. All three looked at one another with deadly looks. None of them wanted to lose. After a few minutes, the song ended. The crowd burst into applause and screams.

"Tired yet?" Kakashi sneered.

"Not yet!" Gai replied. "Lee, another track or two! We'll see where we get after this!"

"First one to drop loses huh?" Jiraiya asked.

"Now, we really put our balls into it! Let's dance, bitches!" Gai put his arm in front of him, and did a 'come and get me' hand gesture. (**A/N:** Think of what Morpheus does in The Matrix)

Lee played the next track, and the three pimps were hot on their feet.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others were killing themselves laughing at what was going on.

"Man, did you see Kakashi?" Kiba laughed.

"Dude must have one hell of a headache!" Ino said.

"Funniest thing I've seen in ages." Shikamaru said.

Naruto got up. "Since they're dancing, why don't we?"

"Huh?"

"C'mon! All of us! Let's have some fun for goodness sakes!"

"Shouldn't we let them finish?" Sakura said

"And this rate they'll be here all night long."

Time passed. Now things were getting really hyped up. It was now over 5 songs, and Kakashi, Gai and Jiraiya were still going. They were sweating heavily, and were puffing hardly.

"This ain't over. One more song ought to finish this!" Gai declared.

"You're on!" The other two replied. Kakashi thought. If he wanted to win this, he just had to do something. But what? He thought for a moment. The mask! He had never taken it off before. And no one had seen his real face.

_If I take it off, I'll have the women bowing at my feet! I can see it now...me...the king! _

The last song was about to play. All three were set. This was the last stand.

"Now!" Kakashi said to himself loudly. Without hesitating, he closed his eyes. grabbed his mask with his hand, and with a rough tug, he pulled it off. It slowly dropped to the floor. There was a loud gasp from everyone. The real face of Hatake Kakashi had finally be revealed. Loads of women in the crowd had hearts in their eyes. Kakashi was really handsome.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto was at lost for words. This reminded him of the time when him, Sakura and Sasuke tried to find out what was behind his mask. But that time, they failed miserably. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes.

"Now...it's time to show you who is the master!" The song began to play, and he immediatly flipped over, and breakdanced. Jiraiya and Gai were trying to keep up with his speed. Kakashi then flipped forward onto his hands. Copying what Jiraiya did before, and added his own little twist. Gai tried keeping up, but failed. In frustration, he threw off his shirt revealing his well muscled figure, and began moonwalking. While the sannin was thinking of his own thing, he couldn't. He wouldn't want to get naked, that would gross people out. He fell to the floor, and raised his hand.

"I GIVE UP! I JUST CAN'T COMPETE!" Some people cheered him for his effort. Yamato came out, and lifted Jiraiya on to a chair on the side. He may have lost, but he proved he was the pimpish type.

The silver-haired jounin, and his rival, the 'used-to-be-wearing-spandex-freak', were still going. The song came to an end, and both froze in position. There was another huge gasp. Gai had his vision locked on Kakashi and vice-versa.

"We...aren't...finished..." Gai mumbled while wiping his brow.

"Too true. Oi, Kiba!" Kakashi called out.

"What? Asking for help's illegal...in KONOHA!"

"Shut it! You said we ain't done, and I'm gonna continue!"

Kiba moved through the crowd, and to the middle of the room. "Yeah, what it is?"

Kakashi smiled. "Neji, chuck him the mic." Neji gave Kiba the microphone.

"Drop a beat, yo!" Kakashi said

"Excuse me?" Kiba asked confused

"I said drop a beat for me, bitch!"

Kiba clenched his teeth. "All cuz I look like a gangster, doesn't mean I have to act like one!"

"Look, drop me some beats, fool! I'm not gonna lose!" Kakashi grew impatient.

Kiba scoffed. "Alright, I'll do it." He put the microphone close to his mouth, and started to produce some beats with his mouth.

"Rap?" Jiraiya said.

Kakashi started moving again, and started to dance all gangster.

"Yo, my name The Pimp, Kakashi!

If You don't like my shit, you can go f- me!"

I'm the king of da city"

Oh my, what a pity!"

If you can't keep up,"

Then, you can shut up!"

I have silver hair,

yeah, it looks unfair!"

Tell yo' bitch to come on down,

I'll turn dat frown upside down,

I'll give her the time of her life,

So she won't havta reach for da knife,

You heard me straight, I don't lie

I won't be afraird If I die,

You got done by the master of disaster,

I'll put yo arm inna plaster caster,

Cuz the king was too much for you,

Y'know you can't do it too,

This is how I do ma rhymes,

I don't got da time,

So to hell with you p-k,

Cuz you just lost your d-k,

Kakashi's da name,

Rhyming and rapping is ma game!"

The audience burst in to a huge uproar. Who knew Kakashi could rap as well as dance?

"Your turn." Kakashi smirked. Kiba started another few beats, and now it was Gai's turn. Gai got in the mood of gangster.

"I like to wear my spandex

it helps me to have sex,

your such an asshole,

yo is ugly like a troll,

The way I do ma tings is...is...cool?

I like dipping in ma swimmin' pool?...er...er...erm...

Gai was sweating like mad trying to rhyme, but was getting frustrated. "I...I...I...uhh..." Kakashi made a gun gesture at Gai, and 'fired'.

"Kiss, kiss, bang, bang! You lose!" Gai fell to the floor, and raised his arm. "I...can't...compete..."

"I win." Kakashi said. The whole audience cheered and shouted his name to the heavens. Kiba was also praised for his 'beats'.

Naruto came up, and placed his arm on his shoulder. "I didn't know you did that."

"Heck." Kiba shrugged. "Something I do in my spare time." As the audience continued to cheer, Kakashi stood proudly, and made a speech.

"I guess I'm Konoha's number one pimp...Hatake "The Pimp" Kakashi..."

"And you're Konoha's number one ass! I can't believe I lost to you!" Gai shouted as he got up.

"Shut it, Gai."

"That's A Pimp Named...y'know, forget this crap! I'm outta here!" Gai turned round, and with what women were with him, and went to the back of the room.

Yamato came forward. "Lemme buy you a drink...How does a cocktail sound?"

"Cheers." But a very serious Neji stopped Kakashi.

"I'm pleased with your skills. Now, you think me and Lee can continue our music?"

"Fine, fine. Remind me not to piss you off."

"Remind me not to invite you to any parties!"

"Jealous?"

"Hardly." Neji and Lee got back to their instruments, began replaying. Lee got the mic back, began speaking.

"Alright! Ladies and Gentlemen! Let's get this party rolling on again! Here's a song called Easy Lover! Enjoy!" Both boys started playing.

Naruto smiled at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, may I please have this dance?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Both walked to the middle, held hand in hand, and began dance. Many couples followed them on, including Kiba and Hinata. The love in the air was just about to be delievered...

Kakashi and Yamato went to the counter in the corner. "Hey, bartender! Two cocktails on the rocks!"

The bartender turned round. The other two were surprised. "Ibiki?"

"Hey." Ibiki was dressed in black, with sunglasses.

"Who are you meant to be?"

"Morpheus."

* * *

Chapter 9 is done! Chapter 10 wil be back on track with the romance, so expect quite a bit next time.

And now for a talk with the cast-

Naruto: (reads quickly) Kakashi-sensei actually won?

Sakura: Seems like it..

Kiba: Who knew I could beat?

Me: Well, this fanfics full of surprises. I've already got the next chapter and...oh nuts!

Neji: What's up?

Me: I just remembered dudes and dudettes, I got exams in two weeks! That means the next chapter won't be published until December 20th!

Naruto: What? But that's near Xmas! You've been working on this thing since January!

Me: Yes, but my future is at stake here! Look, I'll promise two chapters if I can. So for now, you guys are gonna have to wait!

Everyone: Ahhhhh man!

Lee: Well, can we at least get some reviews?

Me: Fine. (Holds up huge banner) Please review on what you thought of this chapter! There's free cookies in it if you do!

Naruto: What about ramen?

Me: Dude, be quiet!

* * *

What, I said just now was true. I gotta go hit the books, so to speak. But please review for now, hope you enjoyed this. 


	10. Easy Lover

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**The Year Of The Dog Party**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...

**Notes: **Over 80 Reviews, and almost 15,000 Hits! Never expected this! Thanks everyone! Oh, and lyrics in this belong to Mr. Phil Collins and Mr. Phillip Bailey.

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Easy Lover

"Excuse me?"

"Y'heard, me. I'm Morpheus." Ibiki said making Kakashi's drink. He mixed several spirits, and added a lemon and lime to it also. "Here." He handed the glass to Kakashi.

The silver-haired ninja took a sniff of it, and drank the glass in a single gulp. "Not bad." He said smacking his lips.

Yamato looked at Ibiki. "Give me one those."

"Sure." Ibiki mixed another, and handed it to Yamato. He drank some. "Oh, you're good at this. Really good."

"Thank you. Now, who are you suppose to be again?"

Yamato sighed. "Espada number six, Grimmjaw Jaggerjack."

"Ah, Jaggerjack. Interesting indeed." Jus then, Jiraiya came in and sat down between Kakashi and Yamato.

"I must say, Kakashi. You busted some pretty sweet moves. What was I thinking at my age?" He grunted, and placed his hand under his chin.

Ibiki chuckled. "Well, we can't win them all can't we?" He made another batch of cocktails, and passed them down.

"I guess not." The Sannin drummed his fingers, and looked over to where 'Yondaime' was. He really couldn't believe that was his student standing right there. Or was it? He had the shock of his life when he walked into the room. His prodiege, alive again.

"It's nice to see him again." Jiraiya spoke. Yamato and Kakashi looked at him. Was he that stupid?

"Eh?"

"I said it's nice to see my student again. And you're sensei, right Kakashi?" He smiled.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Jiraiya, are you drunk or just plain stupid?"

"I am a sannin of many talents."

"And one of them is peeking into the girls room to write crap." Ibiki muttered.

"This 'crap' you call this happens to make me a rich man. So mind your own beeswax." He turned back to Kakashi. "What did you mean?"

"I don't think that's your student."

"Really? That's funny. I know when I know one of my students."

Yamato sighed, leaned over to Kakashi and whispered; "Shall we tell him?"

"No, let him find out for himself."

* * *

On the dance floor, Lee and Neji had gotten the song going.

_**Easy Lover,**_

_**She'll get a hold on you, believe me,**_

_**Like no other,**_

_**Before you know it, you'll be on your knees.**_

Naruto and Sakura took to the floor. Both began to dance with one another vigorously. The other Konoha 11 were surprised at how Naruto was good at dancing. Sakura pulled Naruto close to her, and gazed into his eyes.

_**She's an easy lover,**_

_**She'll take your heart but you won't feel it,**_

_**She's like no other,**_

_**And I'm trying to make you see..**_

"You're my everything." She said softly, and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto grinned, as he stood behind, and whispered softly; "The same goes for me." His breath tickled the back of her neck, and sent a shake down her spine. Naruto took Sakura's hand, and spun her around.

_**She's the kind of girl you dream of,**_

_**Dream of keeping hold off,**_

_**Better forget it,**_

_**You'll never get it,**_

_**She won't play around and leave you,**_

_**Leave you and decieve you,**_

_**Better forget it,**_

_**Oh, you'll regret it..**_

He spun her around twice, before pulling her close to him, and sweeped her off her feet. Literally! There was a huge gasp from the audience. Ino tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder.

"C'mon, Shika-kun, why don't you dance with me huh?" She stroked his face with her forefinger.

Shikamaru gave a big smile. "Sure, let's go." As Ino and Shikamaru started dancing, Kiba and Hinata joined them also.

_**Now you'll never change her,**_

_**So leave her, leave her,**_

_**Get out quick cuz seein' is believin'**_

_**It's the only way,**_

_**You'll ever know...**_

Sakura was back on her feet. A thousand or so thoughts were running through her head right now. _He cares for me, He makes me feel special. I'm glad I'll be the only girl in his eyes..._**"Oh yeah this guy can dance!" **Inner Sakura shouted in thought.

_Why isn't there a time where my own personal thoughts don't interrupt my good time? _

**"Can't help it. You've gotten use to it for the past 15 or so years." **Her inner self replied.

Jiraiya was watching the whole thing. "Okay, I knew my student was pervy, not _this _much. Geez, what is he doing with Sakura?"

Yamato had had enough. "Jesus Christ, Jiraiya! Don't you know who that is? Man, you are drunk."

"I ain't drunk dammit!"

"Alright." Kakashi said. "Then who is THAT then dancing? The Spanish Inquisition?"

Jiraiya pondered, and realised it. "Naruto...NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING DRESSED AS MY STUDENT!!!??? AND-Ughh!" Yamato had knocked out Jiraiya in a pressure point on his neck.

"Ibiki, make sure he gets home tonight."

_**She's an easy lover,**_

_**She'll get a hold on you, believe me,**_

_**Like no other,**_

_**Before you know it, you'll be on your knees.**_

_**She's an easy lover,**_

_**She'll take your heart but you won't feel it,**_

_**She's like no other,**_

_**And I'm trying to make you see..**_

The couples of the Konoha 11 danced the night away, all of them enjoying themseleves. Many other couples joined in. The night was going nice and smoothly. That was until a familiar face came in. But, he was late unfortunatly, he was an hour and ten minutes late.

"Kazekage-sama, you're late."

Gaara entered the place. "Heck, I had to take care of buisseness. This is nice what you've done."

"Gaara-sama, anything you require?" Asuma asked

"Just some sake will do me. And not too strong, I have a tolerance for alcohol." Gaara was dressed in samurai gear. He sat down with Shino, Neji and TenTen.

"TenTen-san, would you have the pleasure of dancing with me?" Gaara asked in mild tone. TenTen didn't know what to say. What about Neji?

"Okay, I guess that's alright. Shino, you don't mind?"

"Why would I? It is a party..."

_**You're the one thats wants to hold her,**_

_**Hold her and control her,**_

_**Better forget it,**_

_**You'll never get it,**_

_**Would you say there's no other,**_

_**Til she finds another?**_

_**Better forget it,**_

_**Oh, you'll regret it...**_

_**And don't try and change her,**_

_**Just leave her, leave her**_

_**You're not the only one cuz seein' is believin',**_

_**It's the only way,**_

_**You'll ever know...**_

Everyone watched as the proud Kazekage took to the floor, and danced with the brunette-haired kunoichi. On the other side of the room, Gai was still sulking.

"How could I have lost?" He drank some sake, and let out a heavy sigh. "Maybe, I'll be better in the morning..."

The dancing continued.

_**Now don't try and change her,**_

_**Just leave her, leave her,**_

_**You're not the only cuz seein is believin'**_

_**It's the only way,**_

_**You'll ever know...**_

_**She's an easy lover,**_

_**She'll get a hold on you believe it,**_

_**She's like no other,**_

_**Before you know you'll be on your knees, (you'll be down on your knees)**_

_**She's an easy lover,**_

_**She'll take your heart but you won't feel it,**_

_**And I'm trying to make you see... (trying to make you see)...**_

As the song ended, the audience burst into a massive applause and shouts. Naruto and Sakura gazed at one another, and right there, both shared a passionate kiss. There was a load of 'awws' and 'aahs' from the audience.

"THANK YOU, KONOHA!!!" Lee screamed and striked a few cords. He noticed Gaara and TenTen. "Hey, Neji, you might wanna have a look..."

"Hm?" He looked up, and saw the Kazekage talking with TenTen. He gritted his teeth, and was about to snap the drumstick.

"Relax." Lee said. "There just talking. Oh, and they were just dancing."

"Yeah, I know. He better not try nothing...Or his ass is as good as dead." Neji was trying to get his mind off an image of Gaara kissing TenTen.

"He's the Kazekage, what's he gonna do?"

"Quite a bit." After resting for a few minutes, Lee took hold of the mic again. "Alright, another song for you guys and gals out there! This one is called "Between The Sheets" by Monty Are I! Hope you enjoy!"

Naruto and Sakura went to the food tables and grabbed some food. How good this night was.

"Okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Naruto-kun." She smiled happily. Her emerald eyes twinkling in the light. "Hey, Naruto.."

"Hm?"

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"I know a nice place. Let's go." Sakura dragged Naruto out the hall, leaving the other Konoha 11 confused what was going on.

"Is he gonna...y'know..." Kiba suggested.

"I hope not..." Shikamaru replied. "That would be troublesome."

"How?" Ino said.

"Trust me. 'something' plus 'something' equals nothing but trouble'."

Kakashi and Yamato ordered a another drink. Tsunade began speaking with Gaara on political affairs. Neji and Lee began their next song. Hinata had fallen asleep on Kiba's lap. She wasn't drunk, just tired. She smiled in her sleep, as she snuggled up to Kiba. But he was still awake, and looked down at the bundle in his lap. "Cute.." He said.

* * *

My exams are over people!!!! Here is Chapter 10. I decided to put Gaara in last minute. Fashionably late? Yes.

Naruto: Wow, amazing chapter!

Me: Thank you.

Sakura: So what's next?

Me: Quite a bit.

Neji: Where's the preview for the next session?

Me: Session? This ain't Cowboy Bebop...ah well, I have got a new fic planned..

Lee: Really?

Me: Yep, staring an OC causing trouble.

Naruto: Trouble? I'll kick his ass...

Me: Not the trouble you think. Anyway, let's stop wasting time here. Reviewers, please do continue your support.

Lee: Next Chapter info?

Me: (thinks) Oh, yeah. Next time, **Moonlight Kiss**.

Everyone: What!?

Me: Trust me. And after this, it's off to the Bebop..

Naruto: Cowboy Bebop? But what about your OC-thingy?

Me: I'll get to that...

Gaara: I still don't get why I get stuck dancing...(looks confused)


	11. Moonlight Romance & The Kakashi Affair

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**The Year Of The Dog Party**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...

**Chapter 11: **Moonlight Romance

It seemed odd.

Odd for our good friend Naruto. Too be pulled out of a huge event by Sakura. What was it anyway? A secret to be told? Or something more romantic? A thousand things were running through his head. The cool night air tickled his skin softly, and his hand was warm from Sakura's soft and delicate touch. His showed a face of confusion and happiness at the same time. For some reason, he just should've not had snapped at her the other day. What was he thinking? He stared up at the sky, and looked at the stars.

_Can you wish upon a star? Is it possible? I have one wish...and one wish only..._

Back at the party, with no Naruto about, the others wondered what was up. As for Kakashi...

"For lord's sake! That's the fourth one you've had! Aren't you drunk yet!?" Anko shouted at Kakashi. He had now gulped down his fourth glass of Ibiki's fine, alcoholic cocktails. Yamato was dead chuffed.

"How you do it, I don't know.."

Kakashi chuckled. "Simple. Willpower."

"You're nuts I swear.." Ibiki remarked

"Yeah, well you're a monkey nut!" Kakashi replied.

"Shut it, both of you." Yamato said rubbing his head. "Damn headache."

"I got a cure for that..."

"If it involves alcohol, keep it away!"

Lee and Neji had taken a break from music, and had left a CD playing. Lee had sat with Gai-sensei.

"C'mon, Gai-sensei! Where's that youthful spirit you showed me? You lost a competition, they'll be other times."

Gai slapped his head. "I guess so. But I was a king...I was going to be popular!"

"We are who we are. Sometimes, we can't change that." muttered Neji from afar.

"Who died and made you a wiseman?" Lee called back. He turned back to his sensei. "Now, sensei! Get up on your feet, and show this crowd what being youthful is all about! You can do it! Never let that fire go out! Be strong!"

Gai clenched his fist. "You're right! A competition is nothing! The score stands now at Kakashi 51, and myself 50. I will think of other ways to beat and challenge him! Yes! The fire will stay lit! Youthfulness rains on us all forever! Lee, my beloved student!" He gave his student a bear hug.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" The lovely sunset with the water appeared behind them.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Ewww, that's just..off!" One or two women said. "A Pimp Named Gai..."

"Sorry, ladies! It's now just good ol' Gai! The one and youthful sensei!" He posed and his teeth shone. Lee did the same.

"So...now what?" Gai asked scratching his head.

"Dibs on food?"

"Yes!"

Shikamaru and Ino were enjoying a little makeout session in the back.

"Get a room you two."

Shikamaru turned his head to see Kiba who was chewing on some beef jerky.

"You do the same." Ino replied. Kiba scoffed.

"Please, I would never harm a girl as beautiful as this. Besides, herself and TenTen are the only two who weren't part of Sasuke's little fanclub." The Inuzuka placed a small kiss on Hinata's forehead. (**A/N: Aww! I couldn't resist!**)

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome..." Gai and Lee made their way to the dance floor, and started to dance and entertain themselves. Hinata woke suddenly feeling hungry.

"Good 40 winks?" Kiba asked

Hinata smiled. "Yeah, I suppose. I'm gonna get some food. I'm hungry." She kissed Kiba.

Outside, Sakura had led Naruto to a place which was quite familiar to him. It was the lake that he would go pass when he was younger. The same one where he would Sasuke sitting down by his lonely self when they were around six-to-seven years old.

"Why here?" Naruto asked. He sat down on the edge with Sakura.

"It's peaceful here. And, I like seeing the moonlight reflect in the water. It's beautiful." She replied with a gentle smile. Naruto picked up a small pebble, and chucked it across the water. It bounced, and started making ripples in the water, distorting the reflection of the moonlight. He wrapped his arm round her waist, and she gently layed her head on Naruto's chest. Sakura listened to the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat. It was relaxing, calm and made herself feel safe around him. Naruto played with a few strands of her silky, smooth pink-bubble gum hair, while watching her delicate emerald eyes twinkle like the stars. He lifted his head, and watched the stars for a bit.

"One wish..." He mumbled quietly.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, Sakura-chan. I'm just glad you're here with me."

"That's so sweet, Naruto-kun. I'm glad too." She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Naruto smiled and thought: _One wish...if it's one wish I could ever make...it would be to stay with Sakura-chan, and never lose her no matter what. No matter what._

Sakura closed her eyes softly, and started to sleep. The blonde looked down on her, and ran his fingers through her hair. _I couldn't imagine a nicer setting..._He thought.

* * *

Back at the party, Gaara and Neji were not on good terms.

"Shall I ask why you were dancing with _my_ date?" Neji gritted his teeth.

The Kazekage raised his eye sharply. "I was just doing a generous thing and dancing with her, is that such a problem?"

"He's right you know." TenTen butted in. "Quick being such a hothead, Neji."

"But-!"

"No buts." TenTen said. She gave Gaara a small hug and a peck on his cheek. "Thanks for dancing with me."

"It...was, er..no problem." Gaara smiled while turning slightly pink. Neji was furious, and steam was literally coming out his ears.

"You playboy!" He went to throw a punch, but Tenten stopped him. "C'mon, no fighting you two. It's a party."

"That was still uncalled for." Neji remarked. Everyone else however, was watching Gai and Lee on the dance floor dancing to 'Saturday Night Fever'.

"Now this is what is called getting your groove on!" Lee said happily.

"Too right! Boogie on down, everyone!" Gai replied. Lee ran over and played with the lights to make more colors appear and shine brighter then before. Kurenai and Asuma were sitting with one another, talking about whatever they could think of. Kurenai had gotten bored of Kakashi not paying her any attention. Speaking of our copy-ninja, he was now on his 6th drink, and was feeling tipsy.

"I think you've had enough..." Yamato stated. "Do you really want to feel like shit early in the morning?"

"hic...Shit?..hic..What kind?" Kakashi said drunkly. "Only thing, hic, I know is, hic is that I'm the king baby! Yeah! hic." Ibiki put his drink stuff away, and was now getting sick of Jiraiya snoring. He sounded like a barrel of piglets.

"Zzzzz...Tsunade...Sake...Research...zzzZZZZzzzz."

"That's it." Ibiki said with a stern look. He reached under his table, and pulled out a bucket of ice water. "Yamato, you might wanna move.." Yamato nodded and moved out the way slightly. Ibiki chucked the whole bucket over the sannin's head, which he woke up with a shocking start.

"WHO? WHAT? WHERE? BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! THATS DAMN COLD!!!!!!!!!! WHO DID THAT!!!!???" Ibiki quickly hid the bucket, but was too slow.

"...hic...hic...where's sa girl?..hic...Anko-chan?...wittle Anko-chan?...hic...hic..." Kakashi mumbled.

"IBIKI! WHAT DO YOU GET OUTTA THROWING ICED WATER ON ME!!!!?" Jiraiya yelled. Ibiki chuckled nervously.

"Well...you gotta learn to stop snoring...you sound awful.."

"Not as awful as two men acting like a pair of 10 year olds..." Anko remarked.

"We are not!" Both yelled at her. Just then, Anko felt a finger tickle her back.

"Hey..what are..you..." She tried to hold in laughter, but failed. She saw it was Kakashi out of the corner of her eye.

"Bwahahahaha! Kakashi! Hahaha! Stop, I'm ticklish! Hahahahahahahahaha! Stop!" She laughed her words out. Kakashi kept going.

"Anko-chan...hic hic hic...I wuff you my wittle anko-chan..hic, hic. hic."

"Hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Anko continued laughing. "Why-hahaha-are you-hahahah-so drunk-hahahahhaha?" She wriggled about so much she fell off the chair. She continued laughing, and stopped.

"Crazy things to do when you're drunk..." Yamato said. "That was pretty funny."

Anko rubbed her temples. "Geez, Kakashi-huh?" Kakashi had one arm around her neck, and one round Yamato's.

"hic..hic...I love you guys...hic...you guys are great friends...love ya...hic hic hic hic hic...Gimme some sugar huh?..."

"Urgh!" Yamato cried. "Jesus, think of your dignity!"

Kakashi chuckled. "So what...hic...it's not like...hic...I'm gonna regret...hic...it..." He gave Anko a soft kiss, which made her flush crimson. And noticed his finger touch her butt.

"Pervert!" She shouted giving him an uppercut. "You touched my ass!" Kakashi was knocked to the floor.

"Why not?...hic...You have a nice ass...hic..." The purple-haired woman lost it then.

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" She kicked him in the nuts twice, and slapped his face.

"Ouch.." Yamato said. He got Kakashi to his feet. "I'm gonna walk you home. You're messed up!"

Anko stuck her tongue out at him. "Remind me to punch him some more when he wakes up."

"That won't be necessary." Jiraiya said looking at the copy ninja who was in a lot of pain. Ibiki just laughed, and gave Jiraiya some sake. Tsunade came over.

"What's all the comotion about?"

"Er..." Yamato didn't know where to start. "Let's say quite a lot of things happened..."

"Then why is Jiraiya soaking wet, Kakashi holding onto his crotch and why is Anko blushing?" Everyone else looked at one another. "Erm..." Was the response from them.

Tsunade let out a hefty sigh. "Fine, I don't wanna hear it..." The clock in the hall struck 11pm. _That late? _Tsunade wondered. _How time flies when you're having fun..._

* * *

Kiba and Hinata walked home together holding hands. Hinata had gotten pretty tired, and Kiba offered to walk her home.

"Thanks, Kiba-kun. I had a great time with you." She said sweetly.

"Thanks, me too." Both got closer and shared a passionate kiss. "Good night, Kiba-kun."

"Night, Hinata-chan." They gave each other one last hug, before parting ways. Hinata went in her home, and flopped out on the couch.

Naruto and Sakura had drifted off to sleep under the stars. Both now having dreams of happiness and love with one another. Naruto's dream showed a happy future with him and Sakura having a child of their own. A little boy with medium blonde hair, and soft green eyes. Naruto slowly awoke, feeling the air had gotten slighter colder.

"What a nice dream..." He looked down at Sakura who breathing softly. Naruto smiled. "I love you," He whispered quietly. "I always will."

* * *

Ahh romance. It touches us all. Boys and girls, the next chapter will be the last in this story of NaruSaku, KibaHina. I hope you have enjoyed this. Oh, I wanted to see what Kakashi would be like drunk. So LOL.

Oh, and I hope everyone on FanFictionNet had a wonderful christmas! Hope you got what you wanted!

Everybody: Awwww!

Me: You liked?

Gai: Hell yeah! The youthfulness is strong! Let's spread throughout.

Neji: Jeez, shut up!

Lee: So, what's next?

Ino: Well, the preview for the next episode right?

Naruto: Ah but didn't you read? It's the last one!

Everyone: Ahhhh man!

Sakura: I never got to see that dream of the child...

Kakashi: Good things come to those who wait, I always say.

TenTen: It can't be the last one! sobs I enjoyed this! Please make an extra!

Me: Depends. Next episode, **Revelations.**

Gaara: I swear that titles overused.

Me: Alright. Sorry. Geez. grumbles Next Episode, **Party Finisher**

Lee: Much nicer! nice guy pose

Naruto: Any omake ideas?

Me: One or two. But we've run outta time! We'll have to wait to next time!


	12. The Finisher

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**The Year Of The Dog Party**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...

**Notes: **Last Chapter everyone! The hit meter just went 18,000! Thanks everyone!

**Chapter 12: **The Finisher

Now Kakashi drunk was usually a bad nightmare with a twist of porn crossed with idiotic behaviour. But, he really didn't care. He enjoyed having fun like this. But people like Jiraiya, Asuma were usually the ones who would always get the blame and get in trouble if Kakashi wrecked the place. Now, it was Yamato's problem, and he really wasn't up for this.

Ibiki looked over the counter, and shook his head. "I'm sorry to say, but he is pissed as hell! Whose gonna take him home?"

"You can forget me." Jiraiya snorted. "I ain't going near this drunken idiot! Last time, I had to pay the damages for a mirror shop he smashed to pieces."

"Hmph!." Anko huffed. "You can forget me also. He might try and touch me up again. Even thought I liked the tickles..."

Ibiki raised his eyebrow. "What a crazy girl." He said quietly.

All three looked at Yamato. "What? You're kidding aren't you?"

Jiraiya put his hands together. "It's either you, or we have to throw him in the trash like we had to the other time."

"What happened then?"

"He stank of horseradish, dog poo, mustard, ketchup and rotten eggs for a whole week before he took a bath. And he got some unfriendly conversations..."

Yamato sighed. "Why can't you do it again?

"You want him to stink?" Anko said.

"Fine." Yamato replied. "I'll do it." Ibiki passed him 1,000 Yen across the counter. "And that's for ya trouble." He grumbled, and picked Kakashi up off the floor. He swung his arm around his own neck.

"Time to get going." Yamato smiled. "It's been a great evening everyone. Thanks."

"No problem." Ibiki said,

"We should do this again...but without getting drunk." Anko chuckled.

"C'mon, 'pimp-master'. Let's get you home."

"But..hic...what...hic..." Kakashi mumbled. "Ah..hic..!" Yamato began walking Kakashi home. Lee and Gai were still dancing, but now looked worn out. As for Gaara, he was heading home.

"Thank you for a good time, Hokage-sama. Maybe I'll have a party at the Hidden Sand sometime." He said politely. Neji's eyes followed him out. "Oh, and thank you for a good time also, TenTen-san." He smiled at her. TenTen went slightly red, and smiled back. The Hyuuga bit his lip in slight jealousy.

"I dunno. What do you see in him?" He asked.

"What? What do you mean? We're just friends, nothing else."

"Oh well, if you say so."

TenTen gave him a slight smack on the head. "Baka! We're just friends and you know I like you more."

"Ouch." Neji replied rubbing his head. "Girl, you hit hard. Okay, sorry. So, you want me play a song for you?"

"How romantic!" She gave him a huge hug. "Alright." Neji got Lee's guitar, and started a song. Meanwhile, Lee and Gai had collapsed on the floor, tired and worn out. The crowd burst into applause.

"Gai-sensei...we...have..." Lee puffed and panted.

"Yes...we...are...kings...of...the...dance...floor..." Gai gave a small thumbs up, and fainted. Lee got his sensei up off the floor, and walked with him. _Looks like I'm taking him home. _

"Hey, Neji!" He called.

Neji looked up. "Yeah?"

"I'm leaving you to clean up here. And careful with that guitar, that cost me!"

"Fine, fine." Now what had happened to Shikamaru and Ino? Well, Ino took almost things a little too far. Outside, Shikamaru was looking tired.

"Damn it, girl! Next time, you do this, can it be somewhere comfortable?"

Ino laughed. "Is it my fault that I'm such a sly devil?"

"Yes. We don't take things anything further then kissing until we're ready, got it? How troublesome..." He rubbed his neck, and let out a heavy sigh. "You wanna help me stay and clean up later on?"

"Okay."

Much later, Yamato had dragged Kakashi to his apartment, and left him on the couch. He was out cold, and his breath literally stank of alcohol. _Remind me to say he needs to clean his teeth when he wakes up..._Yamato thought.

At the same time, Lee had gotten Gai home.

"Th-Thank you...my student..." Gai said sleeply. "Tired..." He layed down on his bed, and started snoring. Lee did a small salute and started crying a little. "Thank you, Gai-sensei!" He said quietly. "The power of youth is always within us." He left his sensei's home, smiling as he thought back to what a great time he had. The clock read 12:45am.

Neji had finished the song for TenTen. She was so happy, and gave him a deep kiss. "Can you walk me home, Neji-kun?"

He grinned. "Sure. Just need to pack this stuff away." People were out of the hall by 12:15am, and now it was practically empty, except for Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba (He had some back to clear up), Ibiki, Jiraiya, & a few other shinobi also.

"I wonder where Naruto went..." Jiraiya wondered.

"Probably for some ramen. You know how he likes that stuff." Shizune suggested.

"Maybe something else..." The sannin cracked a really perverted smile.

Tsunade grew cross. "Jiraiya! Whatever you're thinking, keep it zipped or I'll have your head on a display!"

He gulped, and said nervously: "Hehe, Of course, pardon my rudeness."

"Anyway." Tsunade said. "I wanted to say thanks to all of you. This has turned out quite the popular event this year. In fact, I got a load of positive feedback, and people say they want to do it next year or have something similiar again during the year. I think it's been wonderful. Oh, by the way, did anyone notice about 'Yondaime-sama' showing up?"

There were a few nods of agreement. "I can't believe it took me so long to recognize him." Jiraiya said looking embrassed.

"Hey, you ain't the only one." Asuma replied agreeing with him.

"Same." Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Ditto." Anko said. "Although I thought he was really sexy..."

Everyone else looked at her. "What? He was...kinda."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that.." Shizune said. "Anyway, we need to get cleaned up. Anko, you and Kurenai clean away any decorations, just pack them in boxes, we'll clear them out tomorrow. I'll pack up any leftover food, and Ino, you, Shino and Shikamaru can pack away the tables and flowers. It shouldn't take us long."

"Okay." Everyone replied.

Out of everyone, Shino had been very quiet the whole evening. He had conversation with several people, but apart from that, he had been awfully quiet.

"Shino, you did have a good time right?" Ino asked sweetly.

Shino looked up from stacking a table. "Oh, yes. Thank you for asking."

"But you couldn't get a date, right?" Shikamaru said. Ino jabbed him in the abdomen.

"Don't rub it in, baka!"

"It's alright." Shino said. "But I did meet someone quite nice." A smile appeared on his face.

Ino raised her eyebrow. "Really? Someone I know?"

"Nope. Her name is Naomi. Apparently, it turns out she's the daugther of an old friend of my dad's."

"Ah. Shino's got himself a companion." Ino said in a teasing voice.

Shino pulled a face. "You could say that. She's quite the attractive women. And she just loved my outfit. I think Sherlock Holmes really suits me."

"Then get yourself a 'Dr. Watson' then." Kiba called out from the other side.

"Isn't Akamaru waiting for his doggy biscuit?" The bug-user called back.

"I dunno, does the bee shit in the woods?" Inuzuka said sarcastically

"Does the bitch obey it's master?"

"What you say?" Kiba snapped

"You heard me, bitch."

Kiba cracked his knuckles. "Oh, now you're gonna get it, butterfly asshole!"

Shino snapped his fingers. "Watch yourself, mutt."

Ino smacked her forehead. "Pack it in you two, or I'll have to hit both of you."

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered. "If it's not one thing, it's another." Kiba and Shino turned their backs, and ignored one another. Minutes went by, and the shinobi had finished most of the clearing away. Neji packed up his drum kit, and left in the hall to be picked up in the morning. He and TenTen started to walk home together.

"You had a good time right?" He asked.

"Of course. I was with you, what was so wrong in that?"

"Nothing." As they walked, they came pass a newspaper shop, with advertisements on the window. Neji looked, and just then, an idea hit him. His lips curved into a smirk, and he chuckled evilly on a cool, yet devious plan.

TenTen put her hands on her hips. "Neji, what have you got planned now?"

"Don't worry. We'll all get a laugh out of this." He walked inside the shop, and talked to the guy on the desk. Moments later, he came out as if nothing happened.

"Neji, what the hell did you do?" TenTen grew impatient.

"Don't worry, you'll see tomorrow sometime..."

"What?"

"Wait and see." They walked to TenTen's house, where they said goodnight to one another, and parted ways. At this time, the cleaning up was done.

"I'll be heading home. Night, Shika-kun." Ino kissed Shikamaru on the cheek.

"Night, Ino-chan." Both headed home.

Tsunade however, was heading up to her office.

"Leftover stuff, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Nope, I'm just gonna raid the sake cupboard. Night, Shizune." Tsunade called out as she left.

"Night, Tsunade-sama. And thanks again for this." Shizune finished packing the food in the boxes, and carried them to her house.

Jiraiya (being the drunken, perverted man he is), went to the Gentleman's Bar, and hung out there for awhile. With lots of women and sake. _Feels good to be the rich-man-writer. Too bad, Kakashi's the pimp of Konoha. But I've still got my books..._

Anko was left to lock up the hall, after Asuma and Kurenai left. The hall was empty now. As Anko turned the key to lock the doors, and she had a huge smile, and laughed to herself.

"Now, this has been an event to remember! Goodnight, Konoha!" She yelled at the top of her voice. "Wohooo!" She danced on the spot, and spun the ring of keys on her finger.

"Boy, I'm tired." She headed home. "I'm still gonna kick Kakashi's ass tomorrow morning..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the moon lit lake, Naruto still had Sakura in his arms. She was still asleep, and her face looked like an angel's. She started to groan quietly, then her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes met with Naruto's soft, shining sapphire eyes.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto-kun.." She smiled, and leaned up to kiss him. Sakura looked at her watch, and noticed how late it was.

"You should've woke me up, do you know how late it is?" She said with a important.

Naruto frowned. "Yeah, but you looked so lovely when you slept Sakura-chan, I didn't want to wake you."

The kunoichi blushed. "Well, I'm glad you didn't." Both stood up, and placed their arms round one another. "Take me home, Naruto-kun."

"Sure." Naruto said with his trademark grin.

"Oh, and thanks for a great time, Naruto. I had enjoyed being with you."

"The same goes for me." Both then kissed. The kiss was soft, then got intensive. The blonde brushed his tongue against Sakura's delicate lips, wanting entry. She let him in, and did the same to him. Their tongues fought, exploring each other's mouthes. They broke, and gazed at one another, embracing one another tightly.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered. The moonlight was still bright, as both made their way home.

_It's him. I don't think I'll know anyone else as kind, strong-hearted, and funny as him. Naruto, it's you I want to be with. You made me whole again. After Sasuke left, I felt torn apart. But you restored my heart. Thinking of you makes me stronger, and I know you think the same thing. We'll get Sasuke back for sure, I just know it. As for now, I want to be with you. I love you, Naruto-kun._

"Sakura-chan.."

"Hm?"

"Do you want to sleep at my place for tonight? Y'know, sleep with me...Er..I mean not actually sleep _with _me...I meant just sleep in the same house..." Naruto went cherry red.

Sakura chuckled and playfully smacked him. "Of course, silly. I know you're not that perverted...yet..."

"Aww, don't think like that Sakura-chan. Even though you are the best thing on two legs since-OW!" Sakura smacked him in the head.

"Baka! Don't ruin the moment!" She said slightly mad.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." He said rubbing his head where it hurt.

The kunoichi giggled. "You know, I can't stay mad at you."

They soon arrived at Naruto's apartment. Once inside, Naruto took off Yondaime's cape, and hung it on front of his wardrobe. "It was such an honor to go as you, Yondaime-sama..." He said to himself. Sakura sat at his kitchen table, drawing circles with her finger, thinking. _It's been so nice...I hope there's a party like this again..._

Naruto changed his clothes, and put on a plain t-shirt and pants.

"You want to change? I got some spare stuff if you want use it.." He asked Sakura.

"Sure." She smiled. Naruto gave her one of his shirts, and she went to the bathroom, and changed out of the dog outfit.

"I must say, that did look pretty sexy on you..." Naruto commented as he climbed into his bed.

"Really? I didn't think I'd be the 'wow' factor for you.." She said in a teasing voice.

The blonde chuckled. "But you looked wonderful. Night, Sakura-chan." Both shared one final kiss.

"Night, Naruto-kun. Sweet dreams." It wasn't soon enough, Naruto nodded off to sleep. Sakura slept on his second bed, but decided she was too lonely. She tiptoed quietly over to Naruto's bed, and layed down next to him. She fell asleep. As she did, she felt an arm wrap round her waist, and a voice whispering; "I love you." Sakura smiled, and whispered quietly; "I love you too." Both shinobi drifted off to slumber with one another.

* * *

Watching from the heavens, was a familiar ninja. A tall man with spikey blonde hair, blue eyes, and a soft smile.

"Well, it seems you've found happiness, right son?" He said to himself. He turned round, as his cape danced within the wind. He then saw what was Sarutobi.

"Well, Arashi. It seems your son is definitly becoming the great ninja huh?" Sandaime smiled and blew some smoke from his pipe.

"Sure is, Sandaime-sama. And it seems he's also found love in the right places." Yondaime replied.

"I always thought those two had something special."

"Seems you were right."

The spirit nodded. "So long, Yondaime-san."

"Same here, Sandaime-sama." The spirits disappeared, as the two lovers slept in peace and harmony.

**THE END**

* * *

I couldn't help putting the ghosts of Yondaime and Sandaime at the end! Animaman suggested the idea of Yondaime actually showing up, but I left to last.

Well, that's it for 'Year of The Dog'. I apologise for my long break in between Chapters 4 and 5. I hope you've enjoyed this fic. I've read the stats, and this is quite a long fic. Over 20,000+ words, 18,000+ hits and almost 100 Reviews. I'm quite pleased with this. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, and I'm glad everyone enjoyed this.

As for what happens next, I'm gonna take a few days rest, before starting my next Naruto-related fic. If you liked this, check out my other fics by clicking on my profile name. For now, I'd like to wish everyone a Happy New Year. Oh, and stayed tuned for the Omake bonus next on what Neji did!

Everyone in Naruto: Aww

Me: See? I told you it was good.

Lee: So lovely...Youthfulness is strong...(cries)

Neji: Good writing.

TenTen: Soo cute!

Me: Thanks everyone!

Naruto: Yosha! Nice work, ShamanMaster! So what's next?

Me: Next? Well...

Kakashi: Please have something good and ready. This was good.

Me: Well, there's the Omake for this...and then...

Sakura: Don't keep us guessing!

Me: Gimme a few days. I'll be back.

Naruto: Yes!

Neji: What about the next episode?

Me: Oh yeah. Next (semi)-Episode, **The Omake Leftover**

Naruto: Sounds like a dish of food to me...


	13. Omake Special

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**The Year Of The Dog Party**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...

**Notes: **The Omake Chapter!

**Chapter 13: **The Omake Leftover

Next morning, Kakashi woke with a splitting headache.

"Ahh shit. I must've been drinking heavily." His nose caught an unearthly stench.

"I gotta go wash." He made his way to his shower, got undressed, and turned on the tap, and let the water flow down onto.

"What the hell did I do anyway?" He said to himself. "I think I touched Anko..or did I?" Just then, the door bell rang.

"Now who could that be?" He wrapped a towel round his body and his head, and made his way to the front door. He opened it to see loads and loads and loads of women screaming and cheering.

"Excuse me..." One of the girls said looking at Kakashi. "Are you the one they call Kakashi?"

"Err...yeah...Sorry for the inconvenience, I-"

"Its him!" She shouted. "It's the number one pimp in Konoha! Get him everyone!"

"Ahhhh!" Kakashi yelled. He started running as fast as he could, with loads of fangirls behind him. _How the hell did this happen?_ He thought.

Out from around the corner, Neji appeared, smiling.

"Bingo." He said evilly. "I knew it would work."

"What worked?" TenTen said from the roof above him.

"TenTen! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Now, what did you actually do?"

"This." Neji pulled out a piece of paper, with Kakashi's photo, and some writing. TenTen took it and read aloud.

_Presenting the number one ladies man in Konoha Village, Hatake Kakashi._

_If you're looking for a good time,_

_He's the man._

_He's avaliable 24/7 365,_

_Anytime, Anyplace,_

_He'll make you feel grand._

_You'll find him here: Insert Kakashi's address here_

"So this is what you did last night?"

"See, I told you, you would like it." He chuckled. TenTen couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Kakashi's gonna have some problems later on...So where's Lee and Gai-sensei?"

"No clue. Let's go find them."

At home, Gai-sensei, woke up to banging on his door. He answered the door to see Kakashi in a towel.

"Gai, you gotta help me! I've got hoards of girls after me, and now I can't even go back to my own home!"

"Well, eternal rival of mine, what do I say to that?"

"C'mon!" He pleaded. "I'll do anything! Just name it!"

"Anything huh? Okay, will you cook my meals for the next 3 days?"

"Yes, alright, just save me!"

"Alright." Gai got Kakashi inside. As the girls came rushing by, he closed the door, and hid under the window with Kakashi. The girls soon went away.

"Ho-How-How did all those girls know where I live?" Kakashi stammered.

"No clue. We'll find out soon enough."

Later that day, Team Gai were without the their sensei.

"Where the hell is he!?" Neji was impatient.

"Gai-sensei will show up. He always does." Lee said.

TenTen was bored. "Anyone for chinese? I'm buying."

"Sure." The other two replied.

**The End...or is it?**

* * *

Omake is up! Happy New Year! 


End file.
